Dreamzone
by Husband of Lyanne
Summary: The popular game known as "Dreamzone" has been released worldwide and all of the kids and teenagers are spending money. Sad to say they have no idea it's not all fun. Not, one gamer must risk his own life to save the lives of many who have been caught in the trap.
1. Best Seller

"Hey, Kumo. Ready?" Ishmael asked. "Sure am. Hey, Ishmael, you hear of the new game that's coming out soon?" Kumo asked. "What new game?" Ishmael asked,min confusion. "The one everyone is talking about, I believe it's called "Dreamzone"? Kumo explained. "Kumo, you know I'm not a gamer. So I wouldn't know anything about it." Ishmael claimed. "Yeah, but haven't you heard anyone mentioning it at all?" Kumo asked. "No. I usually block all nonsense out." Ishmael said. "Yeah, you gotta point there." Kumo simply said.

Two minutes later and Ishmael and Kumo arrive at school. In class, Ishmael could hear others talking and mentioning the game Kumo was talking about...Dreamzone. Even in his gym class, it was the same topic. This "Dreamzone" was beginning to be a big deal...Ishmael was beginning to think maybe he SHOULD check it out. Class was over and everyone was heading home. Ishmael was walking by...when all of a sudden, he heard a voice calling out to him.

"Hey, you!" Said a mysterious voice. "Huh?" Ishmael said, as he turned around. He saw a girl with a crazy hairdo. She had a ponytail and her hair was black with red markings on it. "Come here. I got something you might be interested in." She said. "What might that be?" Ishmael asked, standing in the same place. "THIS!" The girl said. She pulled out a game case, from her bag. On the case, there was a logo that said "Dreamzone". "Thanks but I'm not the gamer type. But I appreciate it." Ishmael said, about to walk away. "You know you wanna play it. It's the talk of the world." The girl claimed. Ishmael knew she was right. Dreamzone was the talk of the world. Everywhere he went, everyone kept mentioning it, looking it up on there computers. This could be Ishmael's chance to check it out for himself. "I guess I could give it a try." Ishmael said. He took the case from the girl and began walking away. Ishmael walked a few blocks, pass a few houses but he finally makes it home. When he walks through the front room, he notices his mother in the kitchen.

"Mom, I'm home." Ishmael informed. "How was your day at school?" Ishmael's mother asked. "Ok. Everyone keeps talking about that game called Dreamzone." Ishmael said. "I know, all the adults, around the island mentioned that there children were talking about it. Are you going to play it?" Ishmael's mother asked. "I don't know, mom. I'm more focused on studying. Not playing some useless game." Ishmael said. "Ishmael, studying too much isn't good for you. You'll stress yourself out. Take a break, now and then." His mother suggested. "What am I suppose to do on my break?" Ishmael asked. "How about...have fun." She suggested. With that, she kisses her sons head and heads to bed.

That night, Ishmael though about what his mother said and took her advice. "Maybe mom is right...maybe I should at least try and do something else, besides studying. The next morning, Ishmael headed to school to inform Kumo on some news. Kumo saw him walking by her house and dashed from her home and caught up with him. "Ishmael, I got your text. What's the deal?" Kumo asked. "Head to the game shop right after school and buy a PS3 and the Dreamzone game." Ishmael explained. "You thinking about playing it?" Kuo asked. "I'm not thinking about it. I am gonna play it." Ishmael stated. "That's great, Ishmael. Yeah, I'll head to the gaming center, right after school." Kuo said, with a big smile on her face. "Okay, I'll meet cha online." Ishmael said, softly smiling. The school day went by pretty quick and before they all knew it, there final class was over. At home, Ishmael was on his PS3, while Kumo was heading home, after she bought the Dreamzone game and PS3 system. A few hours later, Ishmael gave Kumo a call. "Hey, Kumo." Ishmael said, on the phone. "I got the game system and the game. I'll meet you online." Kumo said, hooking up the game system. "Yeah, see you there." Ishmael said, hanging up the phone.

As soon as Ishmael put the Dreamzone disc into the game system, his hands were shocked by electricity, coming from the controller. The pain impacted his body, all the way to his arms and head. He felt himself beginning to pass out, when the game began. As he woke up, Ishmael found himself on a strange tower. He noticed he was wearing some sort of weird cyber uniform, synced into his skin. "Huh? Wha-what's going on? What is this? Where am I?" Ishmael, questioning the scenery. "Welcome gamer..." Said an ominous voice. "Huh? Who's there? Where are you?" Ishmael asked. He looked everywhere but could find where the voice was or who it belonged too. "To the world of Dreamzone." The voice said. "The world of..."Dreamzone?" Ishmael asked, in confusion. Ishmael began to think for a minute...and then it finally hit him. "WAIT, YOU MEAN, I'M INSIDE THE GAME?" Ishmael asked. "Before you set out on your journey...you must first tell me about yourself." The voice informed, Ishmael. "Tell you about myself? How do I do that?" Ishmael asked the voice.

All of a sudden, a command stock appeared in front of Ishmael. There, three questions were on the board...What is the most important in the world too you, What do you want out of life and What are you afraid of? Ishmael was stunned by these questions...having a hard answering them but he figured out. He answered number one with...Friendship and Loved Ones. He answered number two with...To be strong. And he answered the last question with...losing my cherished ones. The command board disappeared and the pillar he stood on began to glow and reveal a picture. It was him...with his eyes closed...almost as if he were sleeping. And there were seven other circles beside him. To what it all meant...Ishmael did not know.

To Be Continued...


	2. Death Trap

Ishmael had entered the game and awaited in a little world, known as "Traverse Town" for Kumo. Ishmael taps his feet continuously, checking the clock every 10 minutes and growing more and more impatient. "What is taking her so long?" Ishmael thought to himself. Ishmael finally gave up waiting and began walking away. "ISHMAEL!" said a voice, in the distance. When Ishmael turned around, he saw Kumo running after him. "What took you so long?" Ishmael asked. "Sorry, got lost on the way here." Kumo said, trying to catch her breathe. "How can you get lost, it's the first level you start off in." Ishmael said, in disbelief. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry." Kumo said. "It doesn't matter. Let's just get this over with." Ishmael said, walking off. But before they could start, the exits and the entrances were locked up. People began to worry, began to scream in fear and even began to cry. "Ishmael, what's going on?" Kumo asked, in fear. "I'm not sure." Ishmael said, standing in position, ready for anything. Just then, an enormous screen appeared in the sky. On that screen, there was a man in a brown coat. Everyone looked to the sky, in fear wondering who he was and WHAT he was. "Who is that?" Kumo asked. "I don't know. But it looks like he's got something to say." Ishmael stated. "Greetings, Dreamzone members. My name is Despero and I am the creator of this game." The man in the coat explained. "As you may aware, the exits and entrances are locked up tight. Yes, I am the one who locked them away..,because they are off limits for beginners." Despero went on to say.

Everyone just stared at the screen, listening to the man talk. "However, if you progress through the levels, bosses and trails and become stronger and stronger, you will gain limited access to these districts. But only for those who are worthy!" Despero explained. "Worthy?" Kumo asked, Ishmael, hoping he would have the answer. Ishmael just continued to stare at the screen. Just then, he saw two other strangers behind Despero. A young boy with faded blonde hair, a white vest, light blue jeans and a mean look, in his eye. The other boy was much younger than him, he had white hair and was wearing a white robe. As for his face, Ishmael couldn't get a clear glimpse of it. "And as you know, you are not allowed to leave the game, at certain points, in the game. Your main menu meter will close off the "exit game" button, if your in a boss fight or in a different world. Ishmael went to check his main menu command board...and Despero was telling the truth. "He's right...I can't exit out!" Ishmael said to himself. "Many years ago, a man named Kayaba Akihiko designed a game for players to defeat the bosses, in order to escape. What a fascinating idea that man planned." Despero said. "Kayaba...Akihiko?" Kumo asked. "I've heard of him, a kid in my class mentioned him a lot." Ishmael claimed. "However, it was a shame, what happened to all those gamers who lost there lives...which is why I am much more generous and allowed you a way out of the game." Despero said. Something about the Despero man threw Ishmael into a state of fear. He went on to say that to survive the game, all gamers must be in groups, you cannot be alone or try to cheat the game and be alone. "From there, you will face off against the first boss in the restricted area of this level. Good luck...and stay alive." Despero stated.

Suddenly, the screen vanished and the man disappeared. The worries and chatting returned to the people. "That man is crazy! He's a lunatic!" Ishmael said. "What do we do, Ishmael?" Kumo asked. "What do you think? We divide into our groups!" Ishmael said. "But who will join us?" Kumo asked. "We'll just have to do our best! C'mon!" Ishmael said, walking off. Ishmael and Kumo gathered as much group members as they could and made a break to the restricted area. "So this is it? The restricted area...You guys ready?" Ishmael asked. "Not really. But let's go." Kumo said. "Wait, we never introduced ourselves. I'm Sora." One of the gamers said. "Names Riku." Another gamer introduced. "My names Ventus. Ven for short." The third gamer added. "Ishmael." Ishmael simply said. "And I'm Kumo." Kumo added. "Alright, let's go." Riku said. Ishmael opened the door and entered the domain of the Traverse Town boss. The group looked around, trying to bear sight of the boss...but it was nowhere to be found. Until, creatures began to appear from the grounds! "What...?" Riku said in surprise. "What are they?" Sora asked. "Who cares, let's take them out! Kumo, stay close to me!" Ishmael demanded. "Okay." Kumo said, huddling with Ishmael. The battle began with the creatures! The more they eliminated, the more they continued to show up. That battle was finally over...or was it? Just then, pieces of armor began to fall from the sky. They all gathered together to Make some sort of...monstrous armor. This...was the true boss. If they could beat it, they could continue on!

"You gotta be kidding, right?" Riku said. "This must be the real boss battle." Ishmael said. "He looks tough." Ventus said. "Who cares, were gonna take it down and were gonna keep moving forward!" Ishmael stated pulling out his weapon. "Then let's do this!" Sora said, pulling out his weapon. The crew charged in and attacked the enemy. The gauntlets pushed the enemies back! Knocking them against the wall. There HP went down at a critical level. Luckily, they stocked up on potions and abilities. They continued to attack the enemy, blocking it's attacks or dodging them. Kumo assisted by handing out potions, if anyone was in need. The boss noticed Kumo in the background and it's feet attacked her! Knocking her out and almost losing her HP. The rage inside Ishmael began to grow and grow until it exploded. "I've had just about enough of you! Ven, get Kumo to safety!" Ishmael commanded Ventus. "Gotcha!" Ventus said, rushing to Kumo's side. "Sora, Riku! Back me up with magic attacks!" Ishmael commanded the two. "Gotcha!" Both Sora and Riku acknowledged. Ishmael charged in attacking the feet, the gauntlets and then the torso, Sora and Riku used magic attacks to get the bosses attention and lure it to there position. When the time was right, Ishmael came in for the final blow! He pierced through the bosses armor and it reduced to ashes.

The boss is cleared and the fighting is done. Ishmael runs to Kumo and heals her injury yet it doesn't work. He orders Ven, Sora and Riku to take her to the Accessory Shop for proper treatment. A few hours go by and Kumo opens her eyes and sees Ven, Sora and Riku beside her. "Ven...Sora...Riku. Your here." Kumo said, slowly rising from the bed. "Were glad to see your okay." Ventus said. "You really gave us a scare." Sora said. "Sorry about that." Kumo's said, shyly smiling. Kumo's begins to look around the room, in search of her other friend. "Where's Ishmael?" Kumo asked. Sora, Riku and Ventus look at each other and look to the ground. "He's dead?" Kumo asked. "No, no, no, he's alright. It's just that..." Sora said, cutting himself off. "He asked us to give this to you." Ventus said, handing her a piece of paper. Kumo's noticed that there was writing on it and she began to read out loud...

Kumo...forgive me for rushing off without saying goodbye but this is what's best for you. My whole breathing days, I have lost people close to me. And I don't want that type of burden on my hands. I'd hate t leave you but it's what must be done, whenever you need me, just send a message and I'll be there to come for you!

~Ishmael

To Be Continued...


	3. The Tower In The Woods

After leaving his group, Ishmael continued his journey through the game. But before doing so, he stopped by at the shops, stocking up on items and the necessities he would need for his quest. After leaving, he headed to the huge door. Just as Ishmael was leaving, he saw Sora, Riku, Ventus and Kumo, chatting near the mailbox. He didn't bother to stop and check on them, he continued to walk for the door. The moment he opened it, the bright shining light blinded him, covering the entire world and blinding the others. After a couple seconds, the light disappeared and everyone regained there vision back. Everyone seemed to be alright and in the exact same spot. But as for Ishmael, he was gone, consumed by the bright light.

When Ishmael opened his eyes, he noticed the scenery was completely different. The arena was covered in green grass, flowers grew nearly everywhere and instead of the cool and heartwarming moon shining down on the ground, it was a bright, hot and golden sun. "Where am I?" Ishmael asked himself. Just then, a screen board popped out and something began to glow and appear on it. The colors and wavy lines began to move around and form some kind of word. The words began to make sense and said "Kingdom of the Sun". "Is that the name of the world I'm in or something?" Ishmael asked himself. Just then, Ishmael heard noises from the distance. As he walked closer to the sound, he came across an opening, covered by hanging vines. When he walked through the opening, he saw someone climbing up a giant tower. "Who's that?" Ishmael thought to himself. The man climbing up the wall seemed suspicious to Ishmael, although Ishmael wanted to continue his quest, he thought he should check out the situation.

Ishmael began to climb up the tower as well...but in a much easier way. He began running up the wall at incredible speed, using his weapon as a boost to make it higher and quicker. By the time Ishmael got to the top, the mysterious man was on the ground, out cold. "What the..." Ishmael said, in shock and confusion. Just then he heard a sudden "**BONK**" and looked around the room. His eyes suddenly rolled back and fell to the ground. He was then out cold. A few hours later, when Ishmael opened his eyes, he found himself in a chair, he was tied up by what he believed to be was...hair. He tried struggling to get loose but it was no use. He constant movement ended up waking the mysterious man, whom was also tied up, in a chair.

"What's going on here?" Ishmael asked. "Is this...hair?" The man asked. "Struggling...struggling is pointless." a voice said, from afar. "Huh?" The man simply said. "Who's there?" Ishmael said. "I know why your here and I'm not afraid of you." The unknown voice claimed. "If that's the case, then why don't you come out where we can see you!" Ishmael said. Out of the darkness, stepped out a beautiful young girl with long golden hair and a purple dress. "Who are you and how did you find me?" The girl asked. "I think you might wanna ask **HIM!**" Ishmael said, trying to look back at the man. The girl began to walk around them, turning her attention to the man. "Who are you and how did you find me?" The girl repeated her question. "I know not who you are, nor how I came to find you but may I just say...hi." The man said, trying to be smooth. Ishmael and the girl just looked at him in shock and confusion. "How ya doin, the names Flynn Rider. How's your day goin, huh?" The man introduced himself, still being smooth. "Oh brother..." Ishmael said, under his breathe.

"Who else knows my location, Flynn Rider?" The girl asked, pointing the frying pan at his face. "Hey, in case you haven't noticed, **I'M STILL TIED UP OVER HERE!**" Ishmael said, shouting out. "And why should I trust you?" The girl asked. "The bigger question is why should I trust **YOU**, you hit me in the head, with a frying pan!" Ishmael said, shouting at the girl. She just stood there, wondering what course of action she should take. "If I let you go, you won't hurt me, right?" The girl asked. "If you don't let me go, I AM going to hurt you." Ishmael threatened the girl. With that, she walked over to Ishmael and began to release him from her hair. 3 minuted later, Ishmael is finally free and out of the chair.

"About time you come to your senses." Ishmael said, twisting his wrist. "So...what's your name, I'm Rapunzel." The girl introduced herself. "Don't think that this makes us friends." Ishmael said, glaring at Rapunzel. "Hey, uhm, is anyone gonna spring me loose?" Flynn Rider asked. "You can sit there, for all I care, I just came to stop you from hurting her." Ishmael explained. "Hurt her, no, no, no, no, you got the wrong idea about me." Flynn Rider claimed. "Is that so?" Ishmael asked. "Here's the deal...I was in a situation, galavanting through the forest, I came across her tower and..." Flynn explained before being cut off. "Look this sounds like an interesting story but I'm on an important mission and I gotta go." Ishmael explained, heading to the window. "Mission, what mission is that?" Rapunzel asked. "Why should it matter, it doesn't concern you." Ishmael said. "Well, I was hoping we could make a deal?" Rapunzel said. "Deal, huh?" Ishmael asked, stopping in his tracks.

"Over here." Rapunzel said, pulling back the curtains from the walls. "Do you know what these are?" Rapunzel asked. "You mean the lantern thing they do for the princess?" Flynn asked. "Lanterns, so I was right, they aren't stars." Rapunzel said too herself. "So...why are you asking about them?" Flynn asked Rapunzel. "Well, tomorrow evening, they will light up the night sky, with these lanterns." Rapunzel explained. "And your point is?" Ishmael asked. "You two will act as my guide, take me to these lanterns and return home safety." Rapunzel explained. Ishmael just began to laugh in amusement. "You've gotta be kidding." Ishmael said, laughing. "I'm sorry but I'm not you chaperone." Ishmael said, climbing down the tower. "Wait!" Rapunzel said, heading to the tower. When she got to the window, she saw strange creatures at the bottom, surrounding Ishmael.

She jumped down the tower and made it all the way to the bottom, landing right beside Ishmael. "What do you think your doing?" Ishmael asked. "What do you think, I'm helping out." Rapunzel said, pulling out her frying pan. "Gee, that's really sweet of you but I don't need help." Ishmael said, sarcastically. "Oh, come on, when will I get another chance of an adventure like this, **THIS** is where my life begins." Rapunzel said, smiling at Ishmael. He merely smiled at her, believing she was an idiot and turned his attention to the creatures. Ishmael and Rapunzel worked together and began fighting back against the enemies. Ishmael was a skilled swordsman, evading every attack, countering with powerful combos and dealing a serious amount of damages. Rapunzel held her end as well. Surprisingly, the frying pan was very effective, taking out the creatures and eliminating them, one by one. Finally, the two were able to finish them all off. As Ishmael was congratulating Rapunzel for holding up her own, another monster popped up and was preparing to attack Rapunzel. Just then, a chair came falling from the sky, landing on the enemy and knocking it out.

It was Flynn Rider, he sprang from Rapunzel's hair and acted, in the nick of time. Flynn finally reached the bottom of the tower, meeting up with Ishmael and Rapunzel. "Not bad, kid, you've got some impressive skills." Flynn said, complimenting Ishmael's fighting style. "Thanks." Ishmael merely said. "Thank you too, Flynn." Rapunzel said. "Me? What for?" Flynn asked. "Because you saved my life, dropping that chair onto the monster." Rapunzel explained. "That? Nah, it was nothing. Just an act of hesitation." Flynn claimed. "Still, we owe you one...and by "we" I mean Rapunzel." Ishmael said. Rapunzel and Flynn looked to Ishmael, in confusion. "**YOU** are taking her to see the lanterns." Ishmael said. Flynn simply smiled, didn't bother to argue with the boy.

"Well, I guess I do owe you that, since I snuck into your tower." Flynn said to Rapunzel. The girl began to jump in the air, in excitement. Flynn and Ishmael couldn't help but to smile. No time to waste, Ishmael turned around and began to walk away. Flynn noticed him leaving and ran to catch up with him. "Your leaving?" Flynn asked. "Yeah, got my mission to take care of, remember?" Ishmael reminded Flynn. Rapunzel finally came, walking beside Flynn. "You'll come back, won't you?" Rapunzel asked. "There's no guarantee but I'll try." Ishmael claimed. "Well then, we'll be waiting for you, when you get back." Flynn said. "You two play nice, while I'm gone." Ishmael said. Rapunzel and Flynn just looked at each other and turned away, blushing. With that, they both waved at Ishmael, as he walked away.


	4. Loot Of A Thousand Worlds

While Ishmael was continuing his journey, many of the other users were working there way to the last level and final boss. Somewhere, deep, in a creaking bunker, a bright light appeared, blinding the entire platform. Once the light cleared up, standing in the corner, Kumo was there, along with Ventus. They looked everywhere, trying to figure out where they were. "Where are we?" Ventus asked Kumo. She had no answer, she continued to look around the room. Just then, they heard a noise, somewhere, up above. "Wha-?" Ventus asked, in shock. "Come on!" Kumo said, running up too the top. "Hey, wait!" Ventus shouted, running after her. When they got to the top, they were amazed by the scenery, it was huge, there were creatures on the top, walking, running around and making so much noise. There was an enormous pole, behind them, with giant sails attached. That's when they both realized, they were on a ship. However, this ship was different...instead of sailing on water, it was FLYING, in the air.

The sight was breathtaking, the breeze felt amazing, there were sea creatures, floating, by the ship. Kumo and Ventus just stared at each other, smiling and enjoying the pleasure of the adventure. "I wonder where we are?" Ventus asked. Just then, the screen board popped up and crazy shapes and colors began to fly all over the board. They began to connect and form some kind of word. They shapes and colors came together and spelled out..."Road To Riches". "Is that the name of the world?" Ventus asked Kumo. She just looked at Ventus and shrugged. Just then, they heard someone shouting out, behind them. They turned around and saw a half man, half machine shouting out to a boy with a brown jacket, brown hair, light brown pants, a brown undershirt with a tear, in the middle, brown boots and a small ponytail, in the back o his head. "I have two friends I'd like you to meet." The cyborg said. The boy began to look around, trying to find these "friends" the cyborg mentioned. The cyborg pulled out a mop and bucket and tossed them at the boy. "Say hello to Mr. Mop and Mrs. Bucket." The cyborg said, laughing at his own joke. "Yippee..." The boy simply said. Ventus and Kumo couldn't help but to laugh (softly).

Ventus and Kumo continued to sightsee and gaze at the wide open space. They were smiling, laughing and having a good time. Just then, they overheard talking, from behind. When they looked back, they saw a couple of creatures, talking to the boy. Suddenly, a spider-like monster was climbing down the rope line and drew closer to the boy. "Cabin boys should learn to mind there own business." The spider-thing said, to the boy. "Why you got something to hide, bright eyes?" The boy asked, trying to be funny. The remark angered the creature and he grabbed the boy, by his shirt. "Maybe your ears don't work so well." The spider-creature said. "PUT HIM DOWN!" said a voice. When everyone looked back, Ventus and Kumo stood there. "Keep your nose out of this." The spider creature said. I said...put HIM down!" Ventus said, pulling out his Keyblade. The spider dropped the boy and began to walk towards Ventus and Kumo. They were scared of what would happen but they stood high and ready. Just as the spider was about to attack, a mechanic device arm grabbed his arm, stopping him, in his place. The device belonged to the cyborg. Ventus and Kumo rushed to the boy, helping him back on his feet.

"Mr. Scroop..." the cyborg said. "You ever see what happens to a fresh porp, when you squeeze real...HARD!" The cyborg began to squeeze the spider's arm, making him groan, a little. He turned his attention to Ventus, Kumo and the boy. He glared at them and began to walk away, along with the rest of the crew. The cyborg then walked towards the three youths, handing the boy the mop. "Please don't be upset with him." Kumo begged the cyborg. "Yeah, it wasn't his fault." Ventus said. "Save it." the boy said. He grabbed the mop and began mopping the deck, walking away. Ventus and Kumo looked at each other, in disappointment. "That was a brave act you've done, lad." The cyborg said. "Thanks, I had to do something to help him." Ventus explained. "What's ye name?" The cyborg asked. "I'm Ventus but everybody calls me Ven." Ventus introduced himself. "My name is Kumo." She added in. "Captain Long John Silver, at ye service." The cyborg said, sticking his robotic hand out.

"Do me a favor and keep an eye on that wee pup." Silver asked Ventus and Kumo. "You can count on us." Ventus claimed. "Yeah." Kumo said, shaking her head. Silver simply smiled at them and began to walk away. Ventus turned his head to the boy and felt bad for him. He then noticed the other mops, at the side and grabbed one and joined the boy. "Something I can help you with?" The boy asked. "No, thought you might want some help." Ventus said. "Well, I don't." The boy said. "hey, you should thank us, if it wasn't for Ven, you'd be in major trouble." Kumo explained. "I had it under control." The boy said. "I'm sure you did." Kumo said, scolding the boy. He simply glared at Kumo and continued mopping the deck. "So what's your name?" Ventus asked the boy. "It's Jim." he introduced himself. "Nice to meet you, Jim, I'm Ventus but call me Ven." Ventus said, introducing himself. Kumo didn't say anything. "Yeah..." Jim merely said. With that, Jim and Ventus began sweeping the deck. The time went by and the two boys didn't say a word to each other, just mopping and kept to themselves. Just then, there mops bumped into each other. "This is my arena." Jim said, rudely. "I don't see your name on it." Ventus said, smiling at Jim. "Is that how it's gonna be?" Jim asked. Ventus jumped back and stood ready. Jim simply smiled and he took a step back and stood ready as well.

The two went at it, challenging each other, racing, across the deck and trying to better the other. Kumo was surprised to see how Ventus and Jim became fast friends. She decided to give it a try, grabbing a mop and racing Jim and Ventus. From above the deck, Silver was observing and witnessing how much fun the three were having with each other, proud that Ventus and Kumo could change Jim's attitude. Before the three knew it, it was already dark and they finally got done. "Well, this has been a fun day, huh?" Jim asked. "I agree." Ventus replied. "Sure made some "interesting" friends." Kumo added. "Yeah, like that spider weirdo." Kumo said. She and Jim began to mock that spider creature, causing Ventus to laugh, eventually leading Jim and Kumo to laugh as well. "Well, thank heavens for little miracles, up here an hour and the deck is still in one piece." Silver said, walking up too the deck. "Oh, by the way, I never did get your name." Jim said, to Kumo. "It's Kumo, nice to meet you." She said, shaking Jim's hand. "Kumo...Ventus, thanks for saving me back there." Jim said. "Hey, we couldn't let that freak show just hurt you, like that." Ventus said. "I also wanna thank you too." Jim said to Silver. Silver just stood there, didn't know what to say or how to reply.

"Didn't your pap ever tell you to pick your fights a little more carefully?" Silver asked Jim. Jim just glared at him and turned away. "Your dad isn't a teacher sort?" Ventus said, trying not to upset Jim. "No, he was more of the taking off and never coming back sort." Jim said. Ventus, Kumo and Silver were struck. they didn't know what to say. "I'm...sorry, Jim." Kumo said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it's not your fault, it's just the way it is." Jim simply said. "Still, that shouldn't have happened too you." Ventus said. "Were sorry, lad." Silver said, walking up too Jim. "Hey, no big deal, I'm doing just fine." Jim said. "Is that so?" Silver asked. He then pulled Ventus and Kumo over to the side and began to whisper something too them. Once they were done, they walked back over too Jim's side. "Well, since the captain has put you in my charge..." Silver said. "And since Silver has asked us to look out for you..." Ventus added. "Were gonna pound some discipline, into you head." Kumo finished. "Huh?" Jim said, in confusion. "From now on, were gonna change your attitude around." Ventus claimed. "That's right!" Kumo said. "You won't so much as eat, sleep or scratch you bum without our say so." Silver claimed. "Look, that's fine...just don't do me any favors." Jim said, unamused. "Don't you worry, you can be sure of that!" Ventus said, placing his arm around Jim.

The next day, Silver had ventus, Kumo and Jim working. Cutting potatoes, removing mold and rocks from the ship, cleaning dishes and swabbing the deck. And as a reward for there hard work, Silver took them for a ride on the small flying ship. The four of them were out there having a blast, flying through the shooting stars, doing so many crazy tricks and sharing laughs, until the days end. Jim's attitude truly did change and he became closer to these three, forming a bond with them.

After there amazing joyride in space, they returned to the ship. The ship floated back into the cabin and they tied it up. "I gotta say, Jim, I've seen anyone drive a boat like that before!" Ventus complimented. "It's nothing really, I just had a lot of free time, when I was a home." Jim explained. "Still, you have some impressive skills." Kumo added. "Give yourself some credit, Jimbo." Silver said. "If I could maneuver a skiff like that when I was your age...they'd be bowing in the streets when I walk by today." Silver claimed. "Yeah, I don't know, they weren't exactly singing my praises, when I left home." Jim explained. "Why not?" Ventus asked. "Well, back home, I use to get in a lot of trouble and my mom always had to get me out." Jim explained. Kumo, Ventus and even Silver were stunned by this story. "But soon...I'm gonna change all of that." Jim claimed. "Are you now, how so?" Silver asked. "Uh...I've got some plans, gonna make people see me a little different." Jim stated. "Well, don't get your hopes up, sometimes plans go astray." Kumo said. "She's right, lad." Silver added. "It won't...not this time." Jim claimed. "Well, if you really believe that, then it won't go astray." Ventus stated. Jim nodded, in response.

"Well, we better get some shut eye, it's getting pretty late." Ventus said. "Aye, I should return to my post." Silver said, walking up to the deck. "Goodnight, you guys and thanks..." Jim said. "For what?" Kumo asked. "For being such great friends." Jim stated. Kumo and Ventus were both in shock...but smiled and nodded. Jim then began to walk up to the deck and headed for the bunker. "I guess he's not so bad after all." Kumo said. "Didn't I tell you?" Ventus said. "We better get some sleep too." Kumo said. "Good idea, I'll meet you there." Ventus said, gathering the supplies. As Ventus was walking up to the deck, he was stopped by Silver. "Ventus!" Silver called out to him. "Yes, Silver?" Ventus said, walking to him. "I want to say thank ya for teaching Jimbo a thing or two." Silver said. "It's no big, me and Kumo had fun." Ventus said. "It does me heart good to see him with a smile." Silver said. "You know, he looks up to you as a father." Ventus said. Silver was taken back by the remark. "How so?" Silver asked. "I see the way you two connect to each other...like a father and son." Ventus explained. Silver slightly smiled at Ventus, seeing that he was right. "Well, goodnight, captain." Ventus said, walking away.

The next morning, the crew was still asleep, including Jim, Kumo and Ventus. But then, Ventus heard a strange sound from the outside. He cot out of his bed and went to check it out, when he looked, he saw someone dressed in a black coat. Ventus tailed the stranger as he made it to the dining deck. He looked around but couldn't find any sign of him. Just then, Jim showed up and witnessed Ventus searching the area. "Ventus, what's going on?" Jim asked. Suddenly, Ventus grabbed Jim's mouth and covered it, with his hands. "Shhh, there's someone walking around the ship...wearing a black coat. Before Ventus could continue, they heard someone coming towards them. The two of them jumped into the barrel and kept quiet. Outside the barrel, the entire crew was there, along with Silver. "We are sick of this waiting, there's only five of them left." One of the monsters said. "We are wanting to move." Another monster added. "We don't move till we got the treasure in hand." Silver stated. "I say we kill 'em all now." Scroop suggested. "I'll say what move we make!" The hooded stranger said, grabbing Scroop's neck. "You disobey my orders again, like the stunt you pulled with Mr. Arrow and you have my word, you'll be joining him!" He hooded figure then threw Scroop against the barrel, almost knocking it over and blowing Jim and Ventus' cover.

"Strong talk, but if know otherwise, don't you agree, captain?" Scroop stated, turning his attention to Silver. "You got something to say, Scroop!" Silver asked. "It's that boy and his cabin mates, Methinks you have a soft spot for them." Scroop claimed. The crew turned there attention to Silver, believing Scroop's words. "Now you listen to me and that goes for ALL of you, we are after one thing and one thing only...Flint's trove!" The hooded figure explained. "And we are not about to let that go to waste by a couple of nose-wiping little brats?" "What was it now, on, you got the makings of greatness in ya." Scroop said, mocking Silver. "Shut your yap! I cozied up to that kid to keep him off our scent." Silver claimed. "Enough of this, those kids are NOT to be touched...am I clear?" The hooded figured stated. "And if you so much as touch a single hair on there heads, I'll turn you into a Heartless myself!" "Your wish is my command." Scroop said, being sarcastic. "To the top with you...ALL OF YOU!" The hooded figure shouted making the crew leave the bottom deck. "Keep that crew of yours away from those kids, understand?" The nodded figure demanded Silver. "Aye." Silver said, looking down. Just as the stranger disappeared, Jim and Ventus emerged from the barrel.

"Jimbo...Ventus..." Silver said, in shock. Jim and Ventus didn't say a word, they just stood there with a disappointed look on there face. "Playing games, are we?" Silver asked, trying to act natural. "Silver, we know...we heard everything." Ventus said. Jim refused to talk believing that what he heard was the truth. "Aye, lads, whatever you heard...at least the part concerning you...I..." Silver said, being cut off. "We know...and we believe you." Ventus said. Silver and Jim looked to Ventus in surprise. "We know you didn't mean what you said...you were only trying to protect us." Ventus explained. "Awe, lad, I knew you had a good heart in ya." Silver said, with relief. Jimbo, please understand..." Silver said, trying to talk to Jim. Ventus looked to Jim, trying to get him to reason. But Jim already knew the truth, looking to Silver and smiling. Silver smiled back, feeling good that he didn't lose him. "Captain, you hanging with the wrong crowd, there nothing but trouble." Ventus explained. "Aye, but there's nothing me can do now." Silver explained. "Maybe not...I have an idea." Jim said, huddling with Ventus and Silver. A few hours go by and Jim and Ventus are running out of the bottom dark and into the captains corders. Silver emerges to the top and whistles, giving his crew the sign to invade the deck. "Pirates, on the ship?" Kumo asked, in fear. "That's right and we need to move now!" Jim explained. "Well, where are we suppose to go?" Dr. Doppler asked. "It doesn't matter, anywhere but here!" Captain Amelia stated. "She's right, let's get going!" Ventus said. They made there way to the loading bay, where they planned to use the smaller boat and make there way to the bottom.

Just then, a stranger stood in there way with monsters that had yellow eyes and a black body covering him. "Going somewhere?" The nodded figure asked. Before they could turn around, the crew had blocked there entrance. "I'm afraid you have something of ours...and I'm going to need it back." The hooded figure claimed. "This map doesn't belong to you!" Kumo said. "Perhaps but I'm still going to need it." The hooded figure claimed. Jim and Kumo focused there eyes on the crew. Silver began to worry if the plan would fail. "Fine, you can have it." Ventus said. He and the other were in shock, was he really going to just hand it over? Ventus slowly walked up to the stranger, he had his hands out, ready to grab the map. Just before Ventus handed over the map, Jim rushed to Ven, grabbing the map and jumping onto the boat. Kumo followed behind, along with Amelia and Doppler. Ventus jumped back, creating a giant ball of light, blinding the stranger and the monstrous crew. When the light faded away, Ventus and the others were gone, flying to safety. "Nice work, Ven." Jim said. "Brilliant thinking, my boy." Doppler said. "Thanks, it was nothing." Ventus said. "Now what do we do?" Kumo asked. "Find ourselves a good location to stay low." Amelia explained. "She's right, that weirdo will have the crew and those monsters after us." Jim claimed. "Then let's do it." Ventus said.

When they finally landed, they began to look all over the place to find a secure hideout. Along the way, they meet a robot named B.E.N. (Bioelectronic Navigator), claiming that he knew the pirate named Captain Flint. However, his memory was lost and in order for him to locate the treasure, he would need to find his primary memory circuit. With this knowledge, Ventus and his friend could easily locate the treasure, before the pirates do. However, they would still need to find a hideout and inform Silver of this. For some time, as Ventus and Jim were leading the others to the hideout, the two were discussing what to do, with this knowledge at hand. "Okay, so what should we do?" Ventus asked Jim. "I don't know...one of us has to tell Silver about this information and the others got help B.E.N. look for his missing piece." Jim explained. "Okay, how about you tell Silver the news and Kumo and I will help B.E.N.?" Ventus suggested. "Good idea." Jim agreed. "Remember, you gotta let Silver know that he cannot tell the rest of the crew." Ventus explained to Jim. "Gotcha!" Jim agreed. Sadly, they found there hideout but the monster crew had located them. They and Jim began firing lesser pistol shots at each other until, Silver called off there firing. He then called out to Ventus and Jim.

"Hello up there!" Silver called out. "It's Silver." Kumo said, in fear. "Just relax." Ventus said. "Ventus...Jimbo, if it's all right with the captain...if like a short word with ya, no tricks, just a little palaver." Silver explained. "Remember the plan, Jim?" Ventus asked. "Yeah, I got it." Jim replied. "Plan? What plan?" Kumo asked. Before they could answer, they took off. They met up with Silver and the bottom of the hill. "Oh, this poor old leg's downright snarky...since that game attack we had in the galley." Silver said, rubbing his cyber leg. "Yeah, sorry about that." Ventus said. "The plan went off just well, lads, well done." Silver said, walking up to them. "Speaking of the plan, we have some news for you." Ventus said. "We found this robot, he says he can lead us to the treasure." Jim explained. "Fantastic, they let's head off." Silver said, in excitement. "Hold on, Silver, you cannot tell the other crew members, this has to stay between us." Ventus said. "Oh?" Silver asked, in confusion. "They'll turn there backs on us, especially with that hooded freak, giving the orders now." Jim explained. "Aye, you have a point there, so what's the plan then?" Silver asked. "Here's the plan..." Ventus said bringing Jim and Silver together. After explaining the plan, they put in in action. Silver lead to crew to chase down Ventus and his friends. But Jim and Ventus split up. Jim, Kumo and the rest of the crew went after the treasure, while Ventus lured the monsters away, believing he had the map. When in truth, he was helping B.E.N. look for his memory circuit.

Ventus and B.E.N. were trapped at a giant wall, the monster caught up with him and they began to fight. Jim and the other found there way to the location of the treasure. Silver shortly caught up with Jim and the others. "Once again, lad, the plan went well." Silver complimented Jim. "Yeah, well, were not done just yet, once we get the treasure, THEN we can say the plan went well. Jim placed the map in a hole, on the ground and it began to light up. A giant beam of light appeared in the sky, creating a triangle door. "What is this?" Silver asked Jim. "A big door..." Jim said. "A door to what?" Kumo asked. "To the treasure." Jim said. "How in blue-blazes do we find the treasure?" Silver asked. "Simple, we open the right door." Jim said. He clicked a certain icon on the map and the door changed to a different scenery. When they walked through the door, they could not believe there eyes...the ground was covered in treasure. "Is this...?" Kumo asked, in amazement. "The loot of a thousand worlds." Silver said. "Let's go, guys, we gotta gather as much as we can." Jim said. So he, Kumo, Silver, Amelia and Doppler began gathering the treasure and returning to Ventus and B.E.N. When they got there, they saw a heart floating to the sky. Just then, they saw Ventus B.E.N. standing in front of Scroop. As they were landing the ship, Scroop's body began to fade away.

All that was left was the hooded figure. But he simply walked away into the dark portal. "What happened to Scroop? Silver asked. "He let the darkness consume him." Ventus said. Silver was confused by what he mean. "You guys get what you need?" Ventus asked. "Indeed we did." Silver said, showing his hand to the ship full of gold. "Whoa!" Ventus said. "And we even got a bonus." Jim said. He held his hand up and showed the missing piece of B.E.N. "Way to go, Jim!" Ventus said. As they sailed away, Ventus, Kumo and Jim watched as Silver celebrated in his accomplished mission. "I'm glad Silver got what he wanted." Ventus said. "Me too." Kumo agreed. "So what happens now?" Jim asked. It look a while for Kumo and Ventus to think but they finally made a decision and smiled at Jim.

"We continue our journey." Ventus said. "Yeah, to end this eternal nightmare." Kumo said. "Well, I hope I see you guys soon." Jim said. Kumo and Ventus smiled just smiled at each other, leaving Jim in suspicious. Kumo opened her command board and began to press some buttons. All of a sudden, a board appeared in front of Jim. It was a game invite. "What is this?" Jim asked. "A game invite." Ventus said. "Were inviting you to come with is on our journey." Kumo added. "You want me...to go with you?" Jim asked, in surprise. "That's right, the three of us make an awesome team." Ventus said. Jim simply smiled, feeling good to have such amazing friends.

To Be Continued...


	5. An Icy Situation

In the next level, Ishmael arrived in, it was a peaceful looking world, the entire surroundings were covered by the light of the sunset. "Nice looking place...almost reminds me of home." Ishmael said. He began walking around the place, fascinated by the atmosphere. "I wonder what world I'm in..." Ishmael wondered. The screen board showed up again and the effects began to act up. It was designed by a name called "Twilight Town". "Well, that's a good name for this place." Ishmael said. "HELP, HELP, SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP ME!" said a voice from the distance. Ishmael began running towards the scream but couldn't find the one who was making the screams. The screams went off again, choking throughout the entire town. "Sounds like the scream is coming from...there, the sandlot." Ishmael said, as he headed towards the scream. When he made it to the sandlot, he saw a couple of kids. "I wonder what's going on?" Ishmael wondered. He began walking towards the kids and saw a young girl, being bothered by a tall kid, holding her close.

Ishmael ran over to the kids, trying to see if he could be of help. "What do you want, shorty?" The tall boy asked. "I want you to let her go." Ishmael demanded. "What could you possibly do?" The tall boy asked. "I'll show you!" Ishmael said, pulling out his Keyblade. "What are you doing?" The troubled girl asked. "Saving you, what does it look like?" Ishmael said. "If that's the way, you wanna play it, then bring it!" The tall boy said, pulling out a toy sword. "Kneel, loser!" The tall boy said. He came charging a Ishmael, ready to land a blow but when he attacked, Ishmael was gone. He looked everywhere but there was no sigh of him. "Looking for me?" Ishmael said, pointing his Keyblade to his back. "Wha...how did?" The tall boy said, in confusion. "If you were trying to land a blow, you outa be faster." Ishmael said. "Did you see him move?" One of the girls asked. "No...I-I didn't." The troubled girl replied. "If your done playing games, start fighting for real!" The tall boy said.

The two opponents stared at each each other, waiting for one to make a move. The boy came charging in, swinging his weapon but Ishmael blocked with ease and countered. Ishmael was obviously winning the match. Deal slow but powerful combos. Before they knew it, the match was over and Ishmael had won. "No way...how...how did...?" The tall boy asked. Ishmael stood on his feet, pointing his Keyblade at the boy, while he was on the ground. "It's over...you've lost." Ishmael said. "Hey, that's no fair, Seifer wasn't feelin' so hot, you know?" One of the boys friends said, standing in front of him. "Tournament decides." Another one of his friends said. "That was amazing!" One of the girls said, running towards Ishmael. "Huh?" Ishmael said, turning around. "How did you do that?" The troubled girl asked. "You took him down, in no time flat!" Another girl explained. "When you train as much as I do, you learn a few tricks." Ishmael said. "That was awesome!" One of the boys added, with much energy. "Bout time Seifer got what he deserved." Another boy added.

Ishmael looked back and saw that Seifer was still down, from his loss. Ishmael then left the group and came to Seifer's side. Seifer looked him, an unpleasant look appeared on his face, thinking Ishmael was going to gloat about his victory. But...that wasn't what happened. Ishmael kneeled down and offered Seifer his hand. The crowd was in shock, along with Seifer. He took Ishmael's hand and got back on his feet. "You okay?" Ishmael asked. "Uh...yeah, I'm fine." The tall boy said. "What you did was uncool, you shouldn't treat a girl that way." Ishmael claimed. "Uh..." Seifer said, not sure how to respond. "Your name is Seifer, right?" Ishmael asked. "Yeah..." Seifer said. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Seifer, my name is Ishmael." Ishmael said, offering Seifer a handshake. Seifer wasn't sure if it was a trap or not. But he eventually took Ishmael's hand and shook it. "I hope you've learned your lesson, Seifer." Ishmael said, walking off. Seifer stood there, not sure what to say or do. Somewhere, in Market Street, Ishmael was headed back to the route he came from. But then, there was a sudden sound, coming from behind.

When Ishmael looked back, it was one of the two girls who tried to help that troubled girl. "Oh, hey...um..." Ishmael said, stuck in thought. "Elsa! My name is Elsa." The girl introduced herself. "And my names Olette." The other girl added. "Okay, nice to meet you...Elsa...Olette, is there something you need?" Ishmael asked. "Yes, we need your help, please say yes." Elsa begged. "Uh...sure, what can I do for you?" Ishmael asked. "Our friends, there trapped at the Old Mansion and there's an ice wall, blocking us from them." Olette explained. "Okay, so why not crush your way through the ice?" Ishmael asked. "Because there's monsters that keep attacking anyone who comes near the wall." Elsa explained. "Hrm...sounds like a real problem, alright,mill see if I can help out." Ishmael said. "HOLD ON!" said a familiar voice. They turned around and saw Seifer and the other, running there way. "Seifer, is something the matter?" Ishmael asked. "I'm going with you, to help out these guys." Seifer claimed. "You sure you wanna do that?" Ishmael asked. "Yeah...let's just say...I owe you for causing Anna trouble." Seifer said. "Alright then, let's get a move on." Ishmael said, following Elsa and Olette to the ice wall.

When they got there, there was a bunch of monsters in the surroundings. "You guys weren't kidding, when you said there are monsters." Ishmael said. "How are we gonna make our way to the ice wall and past all of there monsters?" Olette asked. "Have you forgotten, if Ishmael could beat me, in a match, then he can get past all of these freaks." Seifer explained. "He's right, Olette." Elsa added. "Alright, everyone all together now...Elsa, Olette, you two stay behind us." Ishmael commanded. "Gotcha!" Elsa and Olette said together. "Seifer, you watch my back and keep them safe." Ishmael commanded Seifer. "No problem." Seifer said. The four of them charged through the monsters, eliminating all of the monsters they came across. When they finally made it to the wall, Ishmael used his Keyblade and used the light to pierce through the ice and it began to evaporate. "That's our cue, let's go!" Ishmael said. The four ran off and made it into the mansion. The inside was completely covered with monsters. "There in here too?" Olette asked, in shock and fear. "I got them!" Seifer said. Ishmael stood ready to fight but Seifer lowered his Keyblade. "No, you go find the hostages and get them out of the rooms!" Seifer demanded. "You sure?" Ishmael asked. "I got this!" Seifer said, winking.

Ishmael smiled at Seifer and took off into the higher rooms. The room he walked in s completely white, there were drawings everywhere, hanging on the walls. "Anyone in here?" Ishmael called out. "Who...who are you?" a voice asked. "My name is Ishmael and I'm here with others...we came to set you free." Ishmael explained. Just then, a boy and a girl came from there hiding spot and approached Ishmael. "There's no way we can make it out!" The girl claimed. "Yeah, there's monsters everywhere!" The boy said. "I have a friend who's taking care of them, we'll get you out of here, you have to trust me." Ishmael said, offering his hand. The boy and girl looked at each other and slightly smiled. They both grabbed his hand and smiled more. "Thank you, my name is Namíne." The girl introduced herself. "And I am Roxas." The boy added. "Pleasure is all mine now let's go find the others, huh?" Ishmael said, smiling at the two. With there effort, they found all of the hostages, took out the monsters and made it back to town. The group surrounded Seifer, who was wiped out, from the fight. With quick thinking, Ishmael had an idea.

He used his Keyblade and healed Seifer of his injuries. Slowly, Seifer began opening his eyes. Everyone grew a big smile, on there face. "Welcome back!" Ishmael said. "Wha...what happened?" Seifer asked. "You saved the hostages, is what happened." Ishmael said. "Really?" Seifer asked, getting back on his feet. "You sure did, these people are grateful too you, pal." Ishmael said. "Ishmael, we have a word with you?" Olette asked, pulling Ishmael's arm. "Why are you giving Seifer all the credit?" Olette asked. "Yeah, YOU are the one who saved all those people." Elsa said. "Maybe...if it wasn't for Seifer, I wouldn't have made it too the hostages at all...so I thought...why not let him have a taste of being a good guy." Ishmael explained. "You know, you really are strange...but I like that about you." Elsa said. "Thanks a lot, Elsa." Ishmael said, smiling. With that, Ishmael, Elsa and Olette were watching as Seifer was crowded by the people, cheering him on and chanting his name. 3 hours later, Ishmael says goodbye to his friends and is about to take off. "Well, I guess this is see you soon." Ishmael said. "Oh yeah, Seifer...Olette, I have a gift for you." Ishmael said.

"A gift?" Seifer asked, confused. "What is it?" Olette asked. Ishmael pulled up his command board and began pressing buttons and another board appeared in front of the two. "Are you...?" Seifer asked. "That's right...I'm asking you two to be in a party with me." Ishmael claimed. "You have to be joking." Olette said, in shock. "Nope, I'm being serious." Ishmael said, smiling. Seifer accepted the invite, with no time to waste. Olette smiled and accepted her invite as well. "What does this mean?" Seifer asked. "It means that you guys are traveling with me." Ishmael said. "I say you guys go for it." Elsa said. "Your not gonna miss us?" Olette asked. "Of course I am but this an opportunity you can't miss." Elsa explained. "She's right, Olette, let's go for it." Seifer said. Olette thought about it and then smiled and agreed to leave with Seifer and Ishmael. The three said goodbye to Elsa, Anna and the others and teleported to a different destination.

To Be Continued...


	6. A Masters Honor

At there next destination, Ishmael,Seifer and Olette entered a dark city, where it was endless rain and half of the streets were covered in puddles. "I got a bad feeling about this." Seifer said. "Yeah, this doesn't seem like a good idea, maybe we should head over to the next world." Olette said. "Not to worry you guys, we'll be fine." Ishmael insured. As they walked through the dark city, feeling a sense of uneasiness tingle through there body. Just then, out of nowhere, heartless began to appear out of the ground. The trio were surrounded. Ishmael pulled out his Keyblade and Seifer pulled out his struggle bat and Olette grew closer to the boys. The two began to fight back against the heartless but the more they eliminated, the more they kept coming. Eventually, the group got jumped and they were pinned to the ground. Seifer continued to struggle and get on his feet but he was pinned down tight. "SEIFER!" Ishmael shouted out to his friend.

He then looked to Olette who was also pinned down. "Ish...mael..." Olette said, reaching her hand out to him. "O...lette..." Ishmael said, reaching his hand out to her. They both tried but eventually failed. More and more heartless jumped Olette and then Ishmael. For a moment, there was nothing but darkness. "How could I...how could I lead them into a trap...wh t was I thinking?" Ishmael asked himself. "Seifer...Olette...I'm sorry...please forgive me..." he said, in his thoughts. Just then, a bright light appeared. It shined so bright, the darkness suddenly disappeared. Slowly, Ishmael began to open his eyes. His vision was a little blurry but all he could see were three other Keyblade wielders, fighting back against the heartless...and they looked like they were skilled keybearers. From the side, Ishmael saw another man walking up to him. He was older and wiser. But he couldn't tell much, beyond that, Ishmael then blacked out completely. All he could see were Seifer and Olette, flashing through his head. But all of a sudden, Ishmael opened his eyes, in a flash.

He looked around and saw that he was in someone's room. "Where am I?" Ishmael asked himself. "Your in Ventus' room." a voice responded. "Huh?" Ishmael said, in shock. He turned to the door and saw a woman, a woman with short blue hair, bright blue eyes and pink rosy lips. "Ventus'...room?" Ishmael asked, confused. "He's a friend of mine, we brought you here, after that setup you were pulled into." The woman explained. "Setup?" Ishmael asked. "As you would say...it was "rigged" with all of those heartless, you were pulled into a trap...by him." The woman explained. "Him?" Ishmael asked. "The ruler of darkness." The woman claimed. "No one has ever seen him before...but he's an enemy you don't wanna challenge." she stated. "I see...so uh, where's..." Ishmael asked, being cut off. "Your friends, there in the back gardens, training." The woman explained. "Training for what?" Ishmael asked. "To become Keyblade wielders, of course." The woman said. "Oh, my name is Aqua and you are...?" The woman introduced herself. "It's Ishmael, Ishmael Valentine Flynn." Ishmael said, introducing himself. "Nice to meet you, come with me, I'll take you to your friends." Aqua said.

Ishmael got out of bed and followed Aqua to the back garden. When they got there, they saw two young boys and an older man with Seifer and Olette. "Who are they?" Ishmael asked. "The two younger boys are my friends...Terra and Ventus." Aqua said. "And the old guy?" Ishmael asked. "That's our master...Master Eraqus." Aqua said. "He's teaching them how to wield a Keyblade?" Ishmael asked. "Yes." Aqua said. Aqua and Ishmael walked over to the group to examine the training. "Ah, I see your awake now?" Master Eraqus claimed. "Yeah." Ishmael said. "Welcome back to the living, man." Seifer said. "I'm glad your okay, Ishmael." Olette said. "Uhh...yeah, me too..." Ishmael said, blushing and scratching the back of his head. "Ah, ah, ah, you two need to concentrate! Master Eraqus said. "Well, we'll let you continue with your training, master." Aqua said. "Oh, before I forget, I have a request for you and Terra." "Yes?" Aqua said. "I have been in contact with my old friend, Yen Sid and he has informed me that the ruler of darkness has been sighted at the Castle of Dreams." Master Eraqus explained. "Castle of Dreams?" Ishmael asked. "I need you and Terra to locate him and destroy him." Master Eraqus said. "Yes Master!" Aqua and Terra said, bowing in respect. "Oh and why don't you take Ishmael with you, show him a little of what you've learned." Master Eraqus suggested. "Sure, come on, Ishmael." Aqua said, holding his hand and walking off.

"So uhm...how are we gonna get to this Castle of Dreams place?" Ishmael asked. "Were gonna fly there." Aqua said. "Fly?" Ishmael asked. "Just watch...you might wanna step back." Aqua said. Ishmael took her word and stepped back. She tapped on the piece of armor that was attached to her arms and her body was consumed in light and she was seen wearing metal armor. "No way!" Ishmael said, with his mouth wide open and his eyes so large. "You haven't seen anything yet." Aqua said. She tossed her Keyblade into the air and it transformed into a glider. "That's wicked cool!" Ishmael said, so excited. "Now it's your turn." Aqua said. "My turn? But how..." Ishmael asked, being cut off. Aqua tapped on Ishmael's chest and his body began to glow...he was then consumed by the light and his body was covered in armor as well. "No way, are you serious?" Ishmael said, examining his body. "Impressive right, now let us be on our way." Aqua said, jumping onto her glider. "Where's my glider?" Ishmael asked. "Were gonna share a glider." Aqua said. "Uhhh...okay, sure." Ishmael said.

He hopped on Aqua's glider and the two of them flew off in the speed of light. Ishmael was so taken away by the sight of space travel, it was so different then traveling through save points. "How ya doin', back there?" Aqua asked. "Fine, fine, I'm just fine." Ishmael said. "Never touched a girl before?" Aqua asked. "Wh-WHAT?" Ishmael asked, blushing. "You've never placed your hands on a girl before or what?" Aqua asked. "Well...no, not really, no." Ishmael said. "I thought so." Aqua said, giggling. "Now hold on, were gonna move a little faster." Aqua said. "This thing can go even faster?" Ishmael asked, surprised. "Sure can, watch this..." Aqua said. Suddenly, the two of them were flying in crazy hyper speed. At the destination, Terra and Ventus had already shown up. There, they saw a woman crying her eyes out on a bench. "Hey, what's the matter?" Ventus asked. "It's just that my friends made me the most beautiful dress but step mother and step sisters ruined it and I was so looking forward to the ball." The woman explained. Ventus and Terra couldn't help but feel sorry for the woman. "Darkness...always finds a way into a wounded heart...you have to be strong." Terra said. "He's right, strength of heart will carry you through the hardest of trials." Ventus explained. "But I...I..." The woman said.

"Come on, don't cry anymore." Ventus said, bringing the woman to her feet. "You can't go to the ball looking like this." he said. "The ball, oh but I'm not..." The woman claimed, being cut off. "No, he's right, you are going to the ball." Terra said. "But we'll need to hurry." he said. Ventus and Terra came together and and began shining a huge ball of light into the air. The light was so bright, it effected the woman and her ruined dress turned into a beautiful ball gown. "There, now your ready for the ball." Ventus said. Out of nowhere, heartless appeared, in front and behind them. "Terra!" Ventus shouted. "Yeah, I got it." Terra said. "Ven, take care of..." Terra said, remembering he didn't catch the girls name. "Oh, I'm Cinderella." The woman said. "Right...take care of Cinderella, I'll handle the heartless." Terra said. "No, Terra, I'll take care of the heartless, you look after Cinderella." Ventus offered. "Alright, just be careful." Terra said. "Gotcha!" Ventus said. The two fought there way to the entrance, while protecting Cinderella. It wasn't much of a difficult trail but they managed to make it. "Thank you, Ventus...Terra." Cinderella said, smiling. The two bowed in respect, showing Cinderella the way.

"Hey, Terra?" Ventus asked. "Yeah?" Terra responded. "Who would you take to the ball?" Ventus asked. "Hrm...I never really thought about it." Terra said. "What about Aqua, wouldn't you take her?" Ventus asked. "Well...I do care for Aqua but I don't have those kind of feelings for her." Terra explained. "But she does for you." Ventus claimed. "How are you going to explain that too her?" he asked. "Aqua will understand, she wouldn't let something like this come between us." Terra claimed. Ventus was shocked at Terra...would he really do something like this to Aqua? "Excuse me, Ven." Terra said,walking away. He walked over to Cinderella and the two began to talk. Ventus examined, in confusion, what were they chatting about.? Just then, Ventus saw Terra and Cinderella beginning to dance. Ventus was in shock...no wonder he didn't care about how Aqua felt for him, he wanted to be with Cinderella. In anger, Ventus began to walk away, disgusted by his friends action. A while later, Aqua and Ishmael finally arrive at the castle. "So this is the Castle of Dreams, huh?" Ishmael asked Aqua. "I see there a fan of pink..." he said. "Every world is different." Aqua said.

All of a sudden, she noticed Ventus walking down the stairs. "VEN!" Aqua shouted, running towards him. "Huh...Aqua." Ventus simply said. "Why are you here, I thought you were waiting for Kumo?" Aqua asked. "I thought I'd tag along with Terra, see if he needed any help...I see that he didn't." Ventus explained. "Terra made it here, that's great, maybe I can ask him to dance with me, in the ball and..." Aqua said, being cut off. "Ask Terra to dance, why would you do that, he doesn't care how you feel." Ventus claimed. "Whoa, why'd you say something like that?" Ishmael asked. "Aqua, can I speak with you...alone, please?" Ventus asked. "Er...sure, Ishmael, I'll be right back." Aqua said. "Take your time." Ishmael said. He examined Ventus and Aqua talking...when out of nowhere, she nearly falls to her kness, crying, in the distance. "What...what's going on?" Ishmael wondered. Ventus began walking over to Ishmael. "Dude, what's going on?" Ishmael asked Ventus. "I had to explain to Aqua that Terra never cared about her." Ventus said. "How could you say something like that?" Ishmael asked.

"Before you showed up, Terra told me that he didn't care about Aqua's feelings for him and then...I saw him dancing with Cinderella." Ventus explained. "Wow, what a bummer." Ishmael said. "Yeah...I feel so sorry for her." Ventus said, looking upset. "How do you feel about her?" Ishmael asked. "Huh?" Ventus asked. "I can tell you hold some feelings for her...so tell me." Ishmael claimed. "Well, I care deeply for Aqua but she'd never feel the same way about me." Ventus said. "You never know unless you go for it, show her how much you love her." Ishmael said. "You think I should?" Vents asked. "Yes I do." Ishmael said. "Alright...thanks, Ishmael." Ventus said, walking off. Ishmael smiled as he felt proud to help out someone with there dilemma. With that, Ishmael continued on Aqua's task in tracking down the mysterious ruler of darkness. Ishmael searched the castle but he could not find the ruler of darkness...whoever he was. Ishmael eventually left the castle and began walking through the woods. "I can't believe it, I turned that castle upside down and still no sign of this guy..." Ishmael said. "I guess I'll just have to return to Eraqus and explain." But before he could leave, there was a sudden scream coming from the woods. "That scream...could that have been Aqua?" Ishmael asked himself.

Just then, from the gates, Seifer and Olette came running. "Guys?!" Ishmael asked, in shock. "Ishmael, dude, there you are!" Seifer said. "What's going on?" Ishmael asked. "It's Aqua and Ventus, they've been attacked by a heartless!" Olette explained. "What? Where's...Nevermind, come on, we gotta help them!" Ishmael said running towards the woods. When they made it to the woods, Master Eraqus was there, along with Terra and Cinderella. Ventus and Aqua were on the ground, struggling to get on there feet. "NO, Ven, Aqua!" Ishmael said, running towards them. Aqua was out cold but Ventus was still awake. "Ishmael..." Ventus said. "Hang on, pal, it's gonna be okay." Ishmael said. He pulled out his Keyblade and joined Eraqus and Terra. "Seifer, Olette, get Aqua, Ven and Cinderella out of here." Ishmael demanded. "I'm not leaving without Terra." Cinderella said. "Do what he says, Cinderella." Terra demanded. Seifer and Olette got the three out of the woods. "Are you the ruler of darkness?" Ishmael asked. It turned out to be a boy, the same age as Ishmael. "No, look closer!" Master Eraqus said. From behind, there was an older man...turns out that he was controlling the boy.

"He's controlling him?" Ishmael said. "Yes, the darkness is too much for either of you to get close enough to reach the boy." Master Eraqus claimed. "Then what do we do?" Terra asked. "I have an idea but I need you boys to trust me." Master Eraqus said. "Alright, what's the plan?" Ishmael said. Eraqus ran up to the boy, holding him his arms, he used his Keyblade to shine a bright ball of light into the sky, releasing the man from the boy. "NOW, TAKE HIM!" Eraqus said, tossing the boy to Ishmael and Terra. "Master!" Terra shouted out. "Terra...I'm sorry." Master Eraqus said. "No, Master, no, have you gone mad?" Terra shouted out. "Your in charge of our home now...take care of Aqua and Ventus." Master Eraqus said. "Terra, c'mon, we gotta go!" Ishmael said. Terra hesitated but he chose to leave with Ishmael and the boy. Eraqus smiled and shined the light even brighter. The light destroyed both the man...and himself. When they returned to the woods, all that was left was Eraqus' Keyblade. Terra picked up the Keyblade and had a disappointed look on his face. "I'm sorry, Terra." Ishmael said. "He did what he knew was right." Seifer said. "But you can keep his memory going on...by taking care of his home." Olette said. Terra knew that they were right.

With Eraqus gone, someone needed to care for there world. Back at the Land of Departure, Terra sat on his masters chair and Aqua crowned him as the new ruler of there world. Aqua tried to be happy but was still hurt from Terra's actions. Ventus wasn't pretending, he was upset with his friend. Cinderella stood right by his side. And near the stairs, Ishmael, Seifer and Olette, along with Kumo and Jim were watching as Terra became a Keyblade Master. After the ceremony, Aqua was standing out into the front gardens, watching the sky. "You okay?" Ventus asked. "Yeah, I'll be alright...I'm just..." Aqua said, feeling herself about to cry. In a rash act, Ventus grabbed Aqua and kissed her lips. All of a sudden, Aqua tears just...disappeared. "Ventus...you..." Aqua asked, in shock. "I cared deeply for you, Aqua but I could never say anything because of Terra." Ventus explained. Aqua smiled and resumed to kissing Ventus' lips. From the doors, Ishmael, Seifer, Olette, Kumo and Jim smiled at the two, feeling happy for them.

To Be Continued...


	7. Road To A Hero (Part I)

After leaving the Land of Departure, Kumo, Ventus, Jim, along with there new comrades Aqua and Ariel, made it to there new destination called "Olympus Coliseum". As they were walking, they noticed someone running pass them. "Oy, the kids relentless." said the goat creature. "Hey, something wrong?" Jim asked. "Look, for the last time, I'm book solid, N-O, spells forget it!" The goat creatures shouted. "Whoa, take it easy there!" Jim said. "Huh, who are you?" The goat creature asked. "My names Jim, Jim Hawkins." Jim introduced himself. "These are my friends, Ventus, Kumo, Aqua and Ariel." he said, introducing his friends. "Hey, Phil, I'm all signed up, Phil!" shouted a boy running, in the distance. "Alright, Herc, I hear you, now would you pipe down already?" Phil asked. "Aha!" said another voice. He came running towards the group. "Beautiful, you happy now, you blew my cover!" Phil said. "Alright, fess up, I asked around and everybody says your the guy, the trainer of heroes." The solider said. "True Heroes." Herc corrected. "No way, can you really teach that?" Jim asked. "Of course he can, come on, Phil, pleeeease, I really wanna be a hero." The solider said. "Look, we've been through this, I got two words for you...student...teacher...ratio." Phil explained. "Wasn't that more than two?" Ventus whispered to Jim. Jim simply shrugged.

"I've already got my hands full with this one, come on, Herc." Phil said, walking away. "I'm low maintenance, I swear!" The solider claimed. Before they could go any further, heartless showed up from everywhere. "Heartless!" Jim said. "Monsters, huh? Hey, Phil, watch this, I'll show you what I'm made of." The solider said, pulling out his sword. "And I'll. help too." Herc claimed. With there effort, the group fought back against the heartless one by one, they were eliminated and they just kept coming. With the final blow, they were all gone. "Okay, change of plans." Phil said. "The games are coming up, so I'm gonna watch BOTH of your matches, then I'll decide which of you rookies, I wanna train." he explained. "Sweet, thank you, thank you, I'm gonna go sign up right now!" The solider said, running off. "The games, huh, this outa be good!" Jim said, running off. "Jim, wait up!" Ariel said, chasing after him. "I don't understand, Phil, I thought you were my trainer." Herc said. "You wanna be a true hero, Herc, then your gonna have to go out there and show me everything I thought you so far is gonna pay off." Phil explained. "But...Phil..." Herc said, having his doubts. "Oh and no more training sessions for a while." Phil said.

Herc dropped his head, in disappointment. "Hey, cheer up." Ventus said. "So you gotta fight a few lousy matches, that shouldn't be so hard." Kumo said. "If you want, we can help you train." she offered. "You'd really do that for me?" Herc asked. "Of course." Aqua replied. "Thanks...a lot, my name is Hercules, Herc, for short." Herc greeted himself. "I'm Ventus, this is Kumo and Aqua." Ventus said, introducing him and the others. "Thanks, I'm gonna head to the coliseum and warm up, meet me in the vestibule, okay?" Herc said, walking off. Inside the coliseum, Ventus and Herc were training by breaking pots, barrels and explosives. The training went well, more and more experience and improvement was being seen. "Shouldn't you be training, Jim?" Kumo asked. "Nah, I train on my own a lot." Jim claimed. "So did you hear about the heavy hitting contender?" Ariel asked. "No I didn't, who is he?" Kumo asked. "We haven't seen him yet but were told that he's crazy strong." Jim explained. "Maybe we should stick around and have a look ourselves." Aqua suggested. "Great idea." Jim said. "Yeah, let's stay." Ariel added. "I would like to see for myself, alright after training, we'll ask Ven and see what he thinks." Kumo said. A few hours, when training was over, the group talked to Ventus about sticking around to examine this "heavy hitting contender." Ventus agreed to the decision.

"Hey, Herc, congrats on making it this far." Jim said. "Thanks, I couldn't have done it without Ven." Herc claimed. "Good, the other kid will be happy to hear that." Phil said. "No, I need you most of all, Phil, how else am I gonna become a true hero?" Herc asked, in panic. "Ha, bout time you got it." Phil said, walking off. "Now wait a minute..." Ariel said. "Ariel, don't, it isn't worth it." Jim said. The soldier came running towards to group, for the final match. "Whoever wins, no hard feelings." The soldier said, offering a handshake. "Course not, holding a grudge wouldn't be very heroic." Herc said, shaking hands. "Hey, just making sure, your not a hero yet." The soldier said. Herc laughed, in agreement. "No matter what, give it your all." Jim said. The match between the soldier and Herc began, the two were evenly matched. "This is really close." Ventus said. "Yeah, at this point, either one of them could win." Jim said. All of a sudden, Phil came running into the arena. "Hey, we gotta problem, there's monsters loose in town and if they crash the games, you can forget about the match." Phil shouted out. "Real monsters?" Herc asked. "We have to stop them." The soldier said. He and Herc began running to the opened gates, until they were stopped by Ventus and the others.

"You guys aren't going anywhere." Jim said. "He's right, leave the monsters to us, this match is too important." Aqua said. "Don't worry, we got this." Kumo said. The group ran off into town, hoping to intercept the heartless and save the games. When they made it into town, there was so many heartless surrounding them and headed there way. "There's way too many." Ventus said. "Ariel, get behind me." Jim said, pulling out a sword. Just then, Herc and the soldier showed up. "Guys, what are you doing here, what about your match?" Jim asked. "Forget the match." Herc said. "Yeah, there's no way were gonna let you guys fight this alone." The soldier claimed. "Because were heroes...I mean, you know, were gonna be someday." Herc said. "Plus, we didn't want you to have all the fun." The soldier said. "Then let's take them out!" Jim said. The heartless were surrounding them on each sides Herc and the soldier fought back, lending Ventus and Jim a hand. Aqua and Kumo protected Ariel, while fighting back as well. Before they knew it, the fight was over. "Were sorry we made you guys lose that match." Ventus said. "There's no need for apologies, it was our call." The soldier claimed. "Really...but who won then?" Jim asked. "Herc left first so, it's him." The soldier claimed. "But that doesn't make any sense..." Kumo said. "Actually it does, remember what Phil said to us?" The soldier asked.

"He said that he would watch our match and then decide." The solider said. "Being a hero takes more than just muscle, you have to have heart and care about people." he explained. "And we both have high marks for that, it's true...however, I was the first one to leave fast enough and that makes all the difference." Herc said. "Wait a minute, did you two plan this?" Jim asked. "Maybe..." Herc and the soldier said. "Which reminds me, I never really introduced myself." The soldier said. He took off his helmet and revealed his true face. He has spiky black hair, blue eyes and his face appearance was almost the same as Ventus. "The name is Zack, congratulations, Herc." Zack said. "Thanks, Zack." Herc said. "Yeah, way to go man, were proud of you." Jim said. "I couldn't have done it without you guys." Herc said. "Hold on now, don't count me out yet, I still have plenty of dreams to go with my lousy luck." Zack said. The group began to laugh to Zack's remark. "Well, what now, are you guys leaving?" Herc asked. "No, we were gonna stick around to see the heavy hitting contender." Ventus said. "No way, so were we!" Zack said. "Great, we can all go see him together." Ariel said. "Then let's get going." Aqua said. In a burst of excitement, the group took off to the tournament, to see the next matches.

Some time later, around the time they got done watching the few matches, Herc was in town again, hearing rumor that the heartless have shown up again in town, he tried to fight but they were just too much for him. Luckily, Ishmael and his crew were already in town and fought back to protect him. "Stay back." Seifer said. Ishmael and Olette got Hercules out of the way. "Shouldn't we help him?" Herc asked. "Nah, he's got this under control." Ishmael said. Seifer wanted to test his new strength by using the new Keyblade he's achieved. The results were incredible, his strength and accuracy wre off the charts. Seifer's training with Master Eraqus really improved. Before they knew it, the heartless were gone. "You okay?" Seifer asked Hercules. "Yeah, thanks a lot." Herc said, grabbing Seifer's hand. "Guess they were too much for me,I'm just gonna have to train harder." Herc said. "Your pretty tough, you really handled those things, are you guys here for the games?" Herc asked. "Games...you mean the ones at the tournament?" Ishmael asked. "That's right, one day I'm gonna win them all and become a true hero." Herc said. "The coliseum is just up ahead, I hope I get to see you fight there sometime." Herc said, walking off.

"What do you guys think?" Seifer asked. "It could be a lot of fun, I say you go for it." Ishmael said. "Your not entering?" Olette asked. "Nah, I gotta check and see how he's doing?" Ishmael said. "You mean our new party member, right?" Seifer asked. "That's right, you go on." Ishmael said, walking off. "You coming too?" Seifer asked Olette. "Yeah, I'll be in the stands, watching." Olette said. "Alright, meet you there." Seifer said. When Seifer walked to the coliseum, he saw a billboard with all the matches and the fighters who entered. "This must be it." Seifer said. "How sad is this?" asked a mysterious voice. "It pains me to see it...all that power, going to waste." the voice went on. When Seifer looked to his right side, there stood a man dressed in a black gown with blue flames for hair. "Who are you?" Seifer asked. "Name is Hades, Lord of the Dead, god of the Underworld, yadda, yadda, how ya doin'." Hades introduced himself. "Lemme guess, you're trying to put the kibosh on the darkness inside you. Am I right? Of course I'm right. Well, anyway, bad idea." he explained. "Hold on, what are you talking about?" Seifer asked. "Okay, stay with me here-darkness is inside...everybody. Nothing to be ashamed of, you play nice with it, and darkness will be your best friend. But if you go and get all self-conscious and refuse to face it, the darkness will run over you like a debutante at a toga sail. And then where are you? Nowhere." Hades explained.

"Now me, I look at you and I see potential. That's right, kids. You have the potential to conquer the darkness inside you. And I'll even give you some pointers. I mean, believe me, if anybody knows conquering, I know conquering." Hades stated. "Well, I'm listening...how do we conquer the darkness?" Seifer asked. "Easy, you sign up for the games. I know, I know. "Please, Lord Hades, the games?" But hey, you would be surprised what you can learn, in the heat of battle." Hades claimed. "Hrm...sounds fair enough." Seifer said. "And don't worry. I'll be right there to guide you every step of the way. I'm kinda what you'd call an expert in the art of darkness." Hades said. "Alright, I'll take your word for it." Seifer said, following Hades into the coliseum. "So, when are you gonna teach me how to conquer the darkness?" Seifer asked. "Hold your chariot horses." Hades said. "You won't believe how much trouble it is, getting you signed up...name?" Hades asked. "It's Seifer." Seifer responded. "Check, now...height and weight...check." Hades said. While Seifer was getting signed up, Ishmael and Olette were already in the stands, waiting for him. "So, how were the matches?" Ishmael asked the stranger beside him. And wouldn't you know it...the stranger, thy new party member in Ishmael's group was none other than the boy from the Castle of Dreams.

"It was okay...I suppose." The party member said. "Come on, I know your having a hard time but you could still open up too us." Ishmael explained. "Don't push him, Ishmael, he's not like you, me or Seifer." Olette claimed. "No, he's right, I should at least try..." The party member said. "My name is Vanitas...that's all I know of myself." he introduced himself. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Vanitas." Ishmael said. "Yea, it's a pleasure." Olette added. Vanitas slightly smiled. The match began to start and Seifer was facing off a bunch of heartless. "C'mon, Seifer, take them down!" Ishmael cheered. "You can do it, Seifer!" Olette cheered. Vanitas wasn't so keen on cheering. Seifer proved that he was an amazing fighter. Every match, every heartless went up against, he proved how strong he truly was. When his matches were over, Ishmael took Vanitas to his matches. "Remember Vanitas, you got this." Ishmael said. "Thanks." Vanitas said, walking into the arena. Inside, Ventus, Kumo, Aqua, Jim and Ariel were inside waiting for the match to start, along with Zack and Herc. "Finally, the heavy hitting contender is up." The soldier said. "By the way, when is your match?" Herc asked. "Oh, man, I'm gonna be late!" The soldier said, taking off.

"That's rough, he's gonna miss everything." Jim said. "He can catch the next match, right?" Ventus asked. The group just shrugged. Who would've thought that the heavy hitting contender was none other than Vanitas. He was also facing off against the heartless as well. His unique abilities were using the darkness and he seemed really skilled at it. Meanwhile, at the coliseum, the soldier was rushing to get to his match. He could already hear the crowd cheering and shouting out. "I'm almost there, I gotta run faster!" The soldier said. Inside the arena, Seifer awaited for his opponent to show up. "If I can really conquer the darkness within me, will I also be able to keep it at bay?" Seifer asked himself. But finally, his opponent showed up...turns out that it was the soldier. The two began to battle each other head on and Seifer was strangely gaining the upper hand. The battle was almost two easy...but then, the was over...just like that. The soldier fell to the ground and blacked out. Seifer turned around, walking back to the gates. "Strange...that was almost too easy." Seifer thought to himself. All of a sudden, the soldier was getting up from the ground, he had his sword and he came charging at Seifer.

"Seifer, watch out!" someone screamed. Seifer turned around and saw the soldier coming after him. He swung his sword, trying to attack but Seifer dodged with ease, there blades clashed with each other but Seifer knocked him back. "Dude, listen too me, you gotta stop this!" Seifer said. But the soldier wasn't listening. "This doesn't add up, he was a pushover, when I was fighting him, what's going on?" Seifer thought too himself. "It's...not...me." The soldier spoke. "Huh?" Seifer said, in confusion. "I'm not...doing this..." The soldier explained. Seifer then saw the darkness flowing from inside of him. "The darkness...it's taken control of him...but how..?" Seifer tried to figure out. "Well, what do you think, you like my new super warrior?" Hades said, popping into the picture. "Hades!?" Seifer asked, in confusion. "See-right here, this-it's the power of darkness. Could've been yours, still could, if you open up to it." Hades explained. "So, I was right...you were just playing me!" Seifer said. "Too bad it didn't work...the darkness, will NEVER have me!" Seifer stated, pushing the soldier back. He grabbed his sword and stood ready. "Help me...you've gotta...set my heart free..." The soldier pleaded. Seifer stood ready to fight again but Ishmael walked in front of him. "Hang on!" Seifer said.

Zack began to swing his sword in crazy lightning speed, it was almost hard to catch up with him. But he struck his sword to the ground. Seifer fought back by using his powers, given too him. He used the "Rockbreaker" to gain more power and deal bigger damage. The rocks around Seifer spun around and attacked the soldier. But he was still ready to fight and so was the soldier. To finish the fight, Seifer used the Aerial Slam and ended the match. The soldier fell to the ground and the crowds cheered with delight! From behind Ishmael, Vanitas and Olette ran to his side. "Way to go, man, you did it!" Ishmael said. "Sure was, you were amazing!" Olette said. The soldier struggled to get up on his feet but was too weak to do so. "You gonna make it?" Seifer asked. "Yeah. I'm finally free. But where is..." The soldier asked. "I'm sorry but he's gone." Seifer said. "Man, how could I let a guy like him control me, I'll never live it down." The soldier said, disappointed.

Seifer offered his hand and got him back on his feet. "Thanks a lot." The soldier said. "No problem. My name is Seifer." he said, introduced himself. "I'm Ishmael." he added. "My names Olette." she concluded. "Thanks a lot, you guys, I'm Zack." he said, joining in. "You guys are exactly what I pictured heroes would be." Zack stated. "Us? No way, were not heroes." Ishmael said. "You kidding, listen to them cheer, you guys." Zack said. The crowd continued to cheer, chanting out Ishmael, Seifer and Olette's name, over and over again. "You don't get to decide if your a hero or not, they do and they've already made up there mind." Zack said. "Well, there we have it. Whether we like it or not, were there heroes." Seifer said. "Yep and mine too." Zack said, smiling...but then lowered his head. "What's wrong, Zack?" Olette asked. "It's too bad, I really wanted to fight you guys fair and square." Zack explained. Ishmael wrapped his arms around Zack's neck and smiled. "You will, someday, Zack." Ishmael said. Zack simply smiled, believing Ishmael's words.

To Be Continued...


	8. Road To A Hero (Part II)

Dreamzone (Chapter 7: The Road To A Hero) (Part. II)

Ishmael and his party stayed at the Olympus Coliseum and woke up the next morning to say goodbye to there friends. "Well, I guess this is it." Ishmael said. "You mean your leaving?" Herc asked. "Yeah, we've got a long road ahead of us." Vanitas said. "But you can't, I promised you we'd fight for real!" Zack said. Ishmael and the others then remembered Zack did say that. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to stick around for one match, right?" Seifer asked. "Yes, that is true." Ishmael said. "So you'll stick around?" Herc asked. "That's correct!" Olette said. "Sweet, thank you, thank you, I'm gonna go get ready for the match!" Zack said, running towards the vestibule. "I guess I better go and get ready too." Vanitas said, walking off. "Vanitas...good luck, heavy hitting contender." Ishmael said, winking at his friend. Vanitas smiled at Ishmael and began to walk off. "The kid doesn't seem so worried." Phil said. "Nah, Vanitas, he's never worried." Ishmael said. "No surprise there." Seifer said. The group then began to laugh at his remark. Vanitas looked from the corner of his eye, softly chucking.

In the coliseum, Ishmael and the crew were on the stands, waiting for the battle to begin. "Who do you think will win?" Olette asked. "Not sure." Ishmael said. Just then, Vanitas and Zack came out of the doors and stood, ready to fight. "I made a promise too you, Vanitas and I intend to keep it." Zack said, pulling out his sword. "That you did, I'm glad I stuck around for it." Vanitas said, summoning his Void Gear Keyblade. "Here we go!" Zack said, charging at Vanitas. The battle started as Zack flew into the air and slammed on the ground, causing a huge impact. Vanitas dodged with ease, putting out fire land mines around him. Zack tried to jump over them and land an attack but he got caught in one of the mins and was sent flying in the air. Vanitas then activated one of his moves called "Fire Storm". He then used his Aerial Slam and knocked Zack in the air and knocked him on the ground. He used his Fire Storm attack and sent fireballs raining on the battlefield, this defeating Zack and ending the match. The crowds cheered, as Ishmael and his crew ran down the steps to come to Vanitas and Zack.

"Argh, I lost!" Zack said, frustrated. Vanitas then offered his hand and helped Zack on his feet. "Well, you wanted a fight, fair and square...so you got one." Vanitas said. "Yeah...but I guess I still have a long ways to go, if I wanna become a hero." Zack said, disappointed. "Don't get so down, you'll get there." Ishmael said. "He's right!" Seifer said. Just then, Hades showed up, on the battlefield. "Really-it's you? Here I thought I'd drop in to see which muscle-head was up next, and...holy hydras! It's just a young man, a little junior, the heavy hitting contender." Hades said. "Hades!" Zack said, shouting out. Hades, turned to Zack, disgusted. "I'm sorry, was that a mosquito? Where did I put that but spray?" Hades asked, insulting Zack. "What did you say?" Zack said, angered. "Hades, you mean YOUR the one who used Zack and tried to cast Seifer into the darkness?" Ishmael asked, in surprise. "So, I take it your acquainted with the spineless chick heart." Hades asked. "Seifer is our friend!" Ishmael said. "And last I checked, I triumphed over the darkness, I am NOT spineless." Seifer said. "Funny, you know, 'cause I remember different!" Hades claimed. "What do you mean?" Olette asked.

"You see, it was chicken heart who asked for a little, shall we say...instruction on how to use darkness in the first place." Hades explained. "LIAR!" Ishmael shouted. "And he was so close to doing it, too, when the sap went and got cold feet." Hades explained. "He is NOT a sap!" Vanitas said. "That's right, he's stronger than you think!" Ishmael claimed. "I'll believe it, when I see it." Hades said. Seifer grew angrier, as he clenched his fist. "But as for you moody friend here, why not ask him to walk on over here and demonstrate some real courage for the winning team?" Hades asked, offering Vanitas his hand. "The darkness doesn't interest him...not ANY OF US!" Ishmael said, walking in front of Vanitas. "Well that was rude. A "No thank you, your godliness" might've sufficed." Hades said. "Fortunately, I still get to-ahem-destroy you. Rules say you face me next. And I have a whole lot of darkness...with your name on it!" Hades explained, disappearing I to smoke. "Get back here, Hades!" Zack said, rushing after him. He began to clench his fist in sheer anger. "Calm down, Zack." Ishmael said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Man, if only I were up against him." Zack said, calling down. "Ishmael...Vanitas, I'm begging you two...you gotta avenge me and Seifer." Zack said. "No worries, we will!" Ishmael said, smiling.

As the time went on, Ishmael, Vanitas and the others were training, to get ready for the match against Hades. Everyone else was in the vestibule, discussing on the match. "Is this really a good idea?" Aqua asked. "If they wanna go through with this, I say we let them." Olette said. "She's right, we can't let Hades get away with what he did to our friends." Ventus said. "I understand that but..." Aqua said, unconvinced. "Don't worry, they'll put Hades in his place, I know it." Seifer claimed. Just then, Ishmael, Vanitas and Zack came walking in. They didn't say a word to the group, just continued walking forward, into the coliseum. Outside, Aqua, Ventus, Jim, Ariel, Olette, Herc and Seifer were on the stands. "I wonder how this'll turn out." Herc said. "We'll soon find out." Seifer said. Just then, there was a sudden thumping noise, coming from the back of the wall. Out of nowhere, two giant hands grabbed the wall and walked right over it. It was a hug giant ice monster. "What is THAT?" Olette asked, in fear. "He's huge!" Ventus said. Out of nowhere, Hades showed up. "I never said one on one." Hades said. "No fair, Hades!" Zack, shouted out. "I suppose THAT is in the rules?" Vanitas asked. "Rule No. 2: Combatants may call for backup." Hades claimed. "Maybe you better call yours, hotshot." he said. "He's already here!" Zack said, running towards Vanitas. Just then, Vanitas placed his Keyblade, in front of Zack, stopping him. "Can you handle this?" Vanitas asked. Zack then pulled out his sword, standing ready for battle. "Yes, absolutely!" Zack said. "That's what I like to hear." Vanitas said, smiling.

The two began to take off the ice giant first, Vanitas began using the Bubble Butst attack that Aqua taught him, as Zack went running after the ice giant, swinging his sword and attacking the legs. Once the ice giant was taken care of, the two of them went right for Hades. The two teamed up, Vanitas grabbing Zack's legs, Zack began sticking his sword out and when Vanitas let go, Zack was spinning like an uncontrollable top, damaging Hades with full power. "That's it, you two, keep it up!" Ishmael shouted. As Zack went charging in for the final blow, his body began to glow. He slashed right through Hades, defeating him. "No way!" Seifer said. The battle was over, the ice giant disappeared and Hades was in rage. "I knew that snow cone wouldn't cut it. I need a real Titan." Hades said, disappearing. Vanitas and Zack looked at each other, smiling and nodding, knowing they had won. Leaving the coliseum, the group began congratulating Zack. "Way to go, Zack!" Olette said. "Yeah, you really showed Hades a thing or two!" Ishmael said. "Thanks, I owe it to Vanitas!" Zack claimed. "It was no big deal." Vanitas said. "You know, considering you won, we have to celebrate." Ishmael said. "Huh, you don't have to do that." Zack said. The group looked at each other and nodded, in agreement.

Ishmael pulled out his command board, pressing a bunch of buttons and in front of Zack...was none other than a friend request. "What's this?" Zack asked. "What do you think?" Seifer said. "Were inviting you on our quest." Olette explained. "You mean..." Zack asked, guessing. "Yep,we want YOU to tag along with us." Ishmael said. Zack was in shock, he looked too Vanitas, who nodded in agreement. "You showed real courage out there, aiding Vanitas in that fight and something else." Ishmael explained. "So...you gonna tag along, or not?" Vanitas asked. Zack began to shed a tear...filling up with so much joy. He wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded. He pressed the yes button and accepted the request. "Welcome to the group, hero!" Ishmael said. The group crowded Zack, cheering for him, making him cry this time. Vanitas just stood there smiling that his friend was now one of them. "Your gonna enjoy hanging out with us...trust me." Vanitas said, smiling.

To Be Continued...


	9. A Little Bit Of Light

After leaving Olympus Coliseum and having acquired a new party member, Ishmael and his group move onto the next destination. They come across a world that was so festive. Decorations were hung up everywhere, everyone seemed so happy...there was no humans anywhere, just animals in all shapes and sizes. "Where are we?" Olette asked. "According to the main menu, we are in a world called "Disney Town." Ishmael stated. "Is there a party going on, or something?" Vanitas asked. "Yeah, everything looks so...fancy and put together." Zack said. "Possibly, let's look around and check it out." Ishmael said. The crew began walking around, examining the town. Just then, they noticed someone. She was human, she had long yellow hair, a blue sleeveless shirt on, black pants and brown boots on. "Hey, you there!" Ishmael said, shouting out. The woman didn't hear and continued walking on. "Were too far, she can't hear us." Seifer said. "Yeah, your right...then let's get closer." Ishmael said, taking off. "Ishmael, wait!" Olette said, chasing him.

"Excuse me, miss?" Ishmael said,catching up to the woman. "Is there something I can help you with?" The woman asked. "Yes, I wanted to ask you if there's some sort of celebration going on here?" Ishmael asked. "Let me guess, your new to Disney Town, aren't you?" The woman asked. "Yep. That's right." Ishmael said. "Ugh, I knew it, newcomers are ALWAYS a pain." The woman claimed. "Hey, what's THAT mean?" Ishmael asked, feeling insulted. "Ishmael!" Olette called out, catching up to him. "You can't go running off and leaving us behind." Zack said. "Sorry." Ishmael said. "These are your friends?" The woman asked. "Yeah, that's Seifer, Zack, Vanitas and this is my girlfriend Olette." Ishmael said, introducing the party. "Well, whatever it is you need, I cannot help you." The woman said. "Awe, come on, give us a hand here." Ishmael said. "I'm busy, now quit pestering me." The woman asked. "What's that even mean?" Ishmael asked the woman. Just then, somebody else came walking towards there location...she was a female mouse.

She was wearing a pink dress and a crown on her head. For all they could see, they guessed that she was the queen of this world. "Queen Minnie, is something wrong?" The woman asked. "Have you seen Mickey, I can't find him anywhere." Minnie said. "He's in the Hall of the Cornerstone." The woman said. "What's...the Hall of the Cornerstone?" Ishmael asked. Queen Minnie stared at the group, behind the woman, not recognizing there faces. "Are these new friends of yours?" Minnie asked. "No, they..." The woman said, being cut off. "Yes we are, my names Ishmael and these are my friends...Seifer, Vanitas, Zack and Olette." Ishmael said, wrapping his arm around the woman's neck. "It's nice to meet you all." Minnie said. "Your highness, they aren't my friends, there outsiders." The woman said. "Hey, that's not very nice." Ishmael said. "We have important business to attend too, so me or the queen cannot stick around, babysitting you." The woman said. "But..." Ishmael said. "Don't worry, I can look out for them." said a girl from behind Minnie.

She had short black hair, she was wearing a sleeveless black vest, black skirt and black boots. Ishmael and his group were staring at her, wondering who she was. "Xion...? Hrm...well, better than nobody, I guess." The woman said. "YOU can watch over them for us." she said. "Yeah, I see no problem with that." Xion said, walking up to the group. "Hi there, I'm Xion." Xion said, shaking Ishmael's hand. "Hey, I'm Ishmael, these are my friends." Ishmael said, pointing to his party. "Nice to meet you all." Xion said, with a smile. Vanitas...how can I say, was lost. He just looked at her, his eyes wide open, along with his mouth. "What's the problem, is there something on my face?" Xion asked. Everyone turned to Vanitas who still had the same look on his face. "Yo, wake up, man!" Seifer said, placing Vanitas in a headlock. He finally snapped back into reality. "Oh, sorry..." Vanitas said, blushing. "Well, shall we get moving?" Xion asked. "Lead the way." Ishmael said. The group took off, leaving the woman and Queen Minnie behind. "So Xion, who was that girl, back there?" Ishmael asked, whispering to Xion. "Her, that's Ai, don't mind her attitude, she's always like that." Xion explained. "I see that." Ishmael said to himself.

"So...where are you taking us?" Olette asked. "Around the town, of course." Xion said. "But why?" Zack asked. "Well, Ai DID ask me to babysit you newcomers." Xion stated. "You know that were not from here?" Ishmael asked. "Yeah, it wasn't that hard to notice." Xion claimed. "Did we really stick out that much?" Vanitas asked. "Of course, I did, when I first got here." Xion said. When they got to there destination, they saw a race track. "Dude, check it out!" Seifer said, amazed. "Yep, this is the famous race track." Xion said. "This is so cool." Ishmael said. "Can anybody sign up?" Seifer asked. "Yep...why? You wanna give it a try?" Xion asked. "Yeah, you know it!" Seifer said. "The sign up sheet is down there, go for it." Xion said. "Thanks a lot." Seifer said, taking off. "Good luck, man." Zack said. "You know it!" Seifer said, still running off. "Well, shall we continue on?" Xion said, walking from the fence. The remaining group followed her. They entered another point of the town and there was three little ducklings, wearing the same shirt and cap but different colors. "Who are they?" Olette asked. "Oh, that is Hury, Dewey and Louie, there trying to work on the ice cream machine." Xion explained. "Ice Cream Machine?" Ishmael asked, confused. "It makes any ice cream flavor you want...but we've been having a little bit of trouble getting it to work." Xion said. "Well, maybe it can help out." Olette said. "If you think you can, go for it." Xion said.

Olette began walking off and talking to the duckling about the ice cream machine. "I think I'll go and join her." Ishmael said. "Alright, we'll catch up with you later." Xion said. Ishmael joined Olette and began lending a hand. "Alright, let's go." Xion said, walking off. As they walked they made it to the castle and began examining everything. Xion began to talk about the castle and how it was build and modeled. The made it to the throne room. There, they saw the Ai girl again, sword fighting with a boy. "What's going on here?" Zack asked. "Oh, this is where Ai holds her fencing practice arena." Xion said. "And who's that with her?" Vanitas asked. "That's Riku, her fencing partner." Xion said. "There both pretty good." Zack said. "Yes, there undefeated, those two sometimes fight to see who can top who." Xion stated. "Mind if I stay and check it out?" Zack asked. "Of course." Xion said. Zack smiled and walked off to get a better look. All that was left was Vanitas and Xion. "I guess that leaves you and me." Xion said. By those words, Vanitas blushes. "Yeah, I...I guess so." Vanitas said, trying to hide his face. "So, since you the last person on the tour, I have something to show you." Xion said. "Huh...you do?" Vanitas asked. "Yes, if you'll please follow me, this way." Xion said, walking off.

Xion and Vanitas walked through the giant hall and she opened the door to a small room. Vanitas walked in and the room was pink and had a bunch of girly stuff in it. Just then, the door slammed, behind him. "So, what's the deal?" Xion asked. "Wha...what do you mean?" Vanitas asked. "Throughout the whole tour, you haven't said a single word...you hiding something?" Xion asked, moving closer to him. "Hi...Hi...Hiding something?" Vanitas asked, blushing. "Never been around a girl before?" Xion asked. "Well, two of them but there..." Vanitas tried to explain. "Shhh...just relax." Xion said, placing her finger on his lips. "What...are you gonna do?" Vanitas asked, blushing harder. "Ever since we met, I've been examining you very...slowly...and I found something interesting." Xion said, looking into his eyes. "And...what did you find?" Vanitas asked, with his completely red. Xion drew closer and closer until her lips touched his. She placed her hands on his shoulder and closed her eyes, as she continued to kiss him.

Vanitas was in shock, he didn't know what to do...but eventually closed his eyes and placed his hands on her waist and pulled her in closer. This was something Vanitas thought he'd never feel or experience. The feeling of Xion close to him was something he loved and enjoyed. "Are you sure that this is okay?" Vanitas asked. "What do you mean?" Xion asked. "Well, I'm a creature of pure darkness...and you must have some light inside of you, is it possible for us to make this work?" Vanitas asked. "That's a good question...but the real question is do you WANT to make this work?" Xion asked. "Sure, your a creature of darkness but I was once told...even in the deepest darkness, there is always a little bit of light." Xion explained. "A little bit...of light?" Vanitas asked, confused. "And you've found it. I was once a being of darkness once but two good friends of mine showed me a way to the light and now, it shines inside of my heart." Xion explained. "But let ME show you to the light." she asked. "How?" Vanitas asked. "I'll show you...right after this." Xion said, returning to kissing Vanitas' lips. By that time, it was dark and everyone regrouped.

"So Seifer, how was your race?" Zack asked. "Incredible, I got first place." Seifer said, holding his trophy high. "Me and Olette got the ice cream machine to work." Ishmael said. "And we got an ice cream named after us." Olette said. "I took on Riku and Ai...I lost but it was a lot of fun!" Zack said. "I'm glad you all enjoyed yourself." Xion said. "What about you, Vanitas, you enjoy yourself?" Seifer asked. Xion and Vanitas looked at each other and nodded. "We sure did." Vanitas said. "What do you mean by we?" Ishmael asked. "Maybe it's best if you wait a little longer to understand." Olette said. "Huh, I don't get it." Ishmael said. The group then laughed at Ishmael's remark. "WHAT?" Ishmael asked, super confused.

To Be Continued...


	10. Secrets On The Horizon

After there little break at Disney Town, the group continued onto there next destination. Just before they left, Ishmael got an incoming message from Anna, asking him to head back to Twilight Town, as soon as possible. Ishmael began walking back to the group, informing them that a world was in trouble and needed his assistance. "Anna is in trouble?" Seifer asked. "Yeah, she asked us to come to Twilight Town...said it was urgent." Ishmael explained. "Then let's get going." Zack said. "Right, let's go." Vanitas said. Just then, Xion came and grabbed his arm. "Will you...be back?" Xion asked. "I promise, I'll come and get you, when this is all over." Vanitas said. Xion smiled at him, kissed his lips and said goodbye to him and his friends. "I don't know what you see in that guy." Ai said. "And I don't know what YOU see in Riku." Xion said. Ai blushed madly, looking angry with Xion. With the save point, Ishmael and his group made it to Twilight Town. "It's good to be back here." Olette said, smiling at the scenery. "But where's Anna?" Seifer asked. "She said she'd meet us here." Ishmael said. "Let's take a look around." Vanitas suggested. "Good idea." Ishmael said, walking from the group.

The group began walking around Tram Common but there was no sign of Anna or anyone. "Ishmael, there's no one here." Zack said. "This place is a ghost town." Seifer said. Just then, they heard someone come running towards them, it was a a little snowman. The group was in shock...how could there possibly be a snowman, in a little warm environment, like Twilight Town. "Is that...?" Seifer asked. "A running snowman...?" Zack asked, finishing Seifer's question. "Please...h..help us!" The snowman said, with a worried tone. "What's the matter, little guy?" Olette asked. "It's Elsa and Anna, there in trouble...please, you have to help us!" The snowman explained. "Where are they?" Seifer asked. "In the woods, near the mansion." The snowman said. "Alright, let's go!" Ishmael said, running off. The group took off towards the mansion, heading straight through the woods! "ELSA, ANNA!" Seifer shouted out. "Are you guys okay, what happened?" Ishmael asked. Else got on her knees, sat on the ground and looked up at Ishmael. "We came to the mansion, looking for Roxas and Namíne...then the heartless attacked us." Elsa explained. "Are you hurt?" Zack asked. "No, we'll be okay." Elsa said, getting back on her feet. "Are Roxas and Namíne still inside?" Ishmael asked.

"Were not sure, when we got here,mew were ambushed by the heartless." a man said, next to Anna. "My name is Kristoff." the man said, introducing himself. "Are you a friend of Elsa and Anna?" Olette asked. "Yes, same for this little guy." Kristoff said, pointing at the snowman. "Hi everyone, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." the snowman said. "Nice to meet you guys." Ishmael said. "So, why did yo guys come to the mansion?" Seifer asked. "Namíne said she found out some interesting news and thought that Seifer and Ishmael might wanna see." Anna explained. "What information?" Seifer asked. "They wouldn't say." Kristoff said. "Then let's get inside." Ishmael said, walking to the front door. When they entered the mansion, it was quiet, not a single sign of heartless anywhere. "No heartless." Olette said. "Good, let's keep it that way." Seifer said. "Glad you could make it." said a voice, from the top floor. When they looked up, it was Roxas and Namíne. Everyone entered the white room, where they waited for Roxas and Namíne to spill the beans. "Well, were here, now tell us what you found out." Ishmael said.

Roxas explained that after Ishmael and the other left, he found out some rather interesting information. He went into the mansions lowest basement and found a computer room. When he was browsing through the data, he found some shocking news that even he couldn't believe...he, Namíne, Elsa, Anna and everyone he knew are not data, they were once real beings. "Are you serious?" Seifer asked. "No joke?" Zack asked. Roxas nodded, still having trouble believing the truth. "So you guys are like me..." Ishmael said. "No, were nothing like you." Roxas said. "The you that's standing before us right now, is a data version of yourself." he explained. "But the true you is still in the outside world, with your brain still linked to the game." Namíne explained. "Same goes for all the other players." Roxas added. "This is unbelievable..." Vanitas said, trying to wrap his mind around this. "But if Ishmael and the other players are just data any there human bodies are in the outside world..." Seifer said. "Then where is OUR true bodies?" Vanitas asked. "There gone." Roxas said. The whole crew was shocked...even Kristoff, Elsa, Anna and Olaf. "Our true bodies were destroyed long ago...after being turned into data." Namíne said. "So...say we do clear the game, what'll happen to you...I mean, will you guys be...erased?" Ishmael asked, in fear.

"Once the game clears, everything will be wiped out, the game will just be a blank disc...and all data within the game will be wiped out as well." Roxas explained. Ishmael couldn't believe what he was hearing. If what Roxas and Namíne were saying was true...then even if he, Kumo and the other players escape the game, there new data friends would be erased. Ishmael couldn't bear to think about this any longer. "Where...where is the computer room?" Ishmael asked. "Why?" Roxas said. "Because I'm going to change this event." Ishmael said. Everyone looked to Ishmael, confused by his statement. Roxas led Ishmael to the computer room and closed the door behind him. The crew stood there, waiting by the door to figure out what Ishmael was doing. Suddenly Vanitas decided to just take off. "Where are you going?" Zack asked. "I gotta talk to Xion, I'll be back soon." Vanitas said, walking off. "Want us to come with you?" Seifer asked. "No, I'll be fine." Vanitas claimed. 3 hours after Vanitas left and waiting outside of the door, Ishmael finally came out. "Is everything alright, what did you do?" Roxas asked. "I...I..fixed our dilemma." Ishmael said. Everyone looked to him confused. With Vanitas, he returned to Disney Town and saw that nobody was around. So he headed to the Disney Castle. In the garden, he saw Xion with the duckling Huey, Dewey and Louie. "Hey, Xion, isn't that your boyfriend?" Louie asked, pointing behind her.

She looked behind and saw Vanitas walking towards her. She filled up with much happiness and ran and held him tight. Vanitas held her close...but not because he missed her. "I was wondering when you would ever return." Xion said, smiling at him. Vanitas didn't respond, he couldn't even look at her. "Hey, what's the matter?" Xion asked. "I need to talk too you...privately." Vanitas said. Xion looked worried, seeing the uneasy face that he showed. In Xion's room, Vanitas explained the news he was told by Roxas and Namíne. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "It's true...when the game is cleared...?" Xion asked. "We will be wiped out, along with the game." Vanitas said. "Then, why come here?" Xion asked. "I wanted to spend my remaining moments with you." Vanitas said. "Vanitas..." Xion said, concerned about him. "I want nothing more than to be with you." Vanitas said, holding her hands. "I wanna be with you too." Xion said. The two sat on her bed, holding each other close, killing time,waiting for anyone to clear the game.

To Be Continued...


	11. Let's End This!

In Twilight Town, at the mansion, Ishmael and the others were leaving the mansion. "Hey, you guys are finally out." Olaf said, waiting outside the gate. "Olaf, where is everybody?" Ishmael asked. "Elsa and Anna are in the sandlot, waiting for you." Olaf said. "And where's Vanitas?" Zack asked. "He left somewhere, opened a strange glowing door and disappeared." Olaf explained. "But why...?" Olette asked. "I don't know, come on, let's go find him." Ishmael said. "But where could he be?" Seifer asked. "I can think of one place..." Ishmael said. Back at Disney Castle, Xion, Huey, Dewey and Louie were showing Vanitas more sections of the castle. They walked through the giant hallway, enter the huge room, where the kings chair was. Just as they got there, a burst of green flame appeared in front of them. Standing before them was a woman with an evil black rode and horns. "Who are you?!" Vanitas asked. "I am Maleficent." the woman introduced herself. "Last I checked, you weren't welcomed here!" a voice from behind the group. It was Ai and Riku, to the rescue. "What are you two doing here?" Vanitas asked.

"I had a feeling you kids were up to something." Ai said, pulling out her sword. "KID?" Vanitas asked, insulted. "Now is not the time, you can work it out later." Riku said summoning his Keyblade. "What are you doing here?" Riku asked. "I am here on a simply business trip." Maleficent said. "Business trip?" Vanitas asked confused. "What's THAT suppose to even mean?" Ai asked. "That is no concern of yours...I was simply asked to fulfill a request for an old friend." Maleficent said. "Request?" Vanitas asked, confused. "Old friend?" Riku asked, confused. "And I'm afraid I cannot have you involve in it." Maleficent said, raising her staff. It began to glow with a green glow and shot a burst of flame at group, sparring Vanitas. Everyone was on the ground, knocked out. "RIKU, AI, XION!" Vanitas shouted out. "Why did you do that?" Vanitas askd, summoning his Keyblade. All of a sudden, his head began to hurt, groaning in pain and falling to his knees. "What's...happening to me?" Vanitas asked. "You are finally starting to realize." Maleficent said. "Realize what...?" Vanitas asked. Just then, a bunch of pictures rushed through his head but were they much more than just pictures...?

The overwhelming pictures began to be too much for him and he fell to the ground. "X...blade...?" Vanitas said, half conscience. "Ah, at last, you have regain your memories." Maleficent said. "My memories...?" Vanitas asked. "Yes, your memories of who you truly are." Maleficent said. "Terra knows this as well, in fact, he knew all along." she claimed. "Terra?" Vanitas asked. "He, Eraqus, Aqua and even Ventus knew about you...they were frightened of you and chose to keep the truth from you." Maleficent explained. "They...kept my past from me?" Vanitas asked. Vanitas' confusion began to grow into betrayal and anger. "Yes, let that anger flow, let there betrayal and lies fill you with pain...go and see for yourself." Maleficent said, opening a portal and vanishing. Xion began to awaken and saw Vanitas taking off. "Vanitas, where are you going?" Xion asked. But he didn't hear her and continued going into the portal. Before Xion could catc up with him, the portal and Vanitas were gone. "Vanitas...what...what did Maleficent do to you?" Xion asked herself. Just then, Ishmael and the rest of the group showed up, along with Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Roxas and Namíne. "Xion!" Ishmael shouted. "Ishmael!" Xion replied.

"What happened here?" Ishmael asked. "This witch...Maleficent, she came and attacked us...and Vanitas..." Xion said, cutting herself off. "Vanitas? Where is he? What happened to him?" Ishmael asked. "I don't know, she did something to him and he just took off." Xion said. "Alright, we'll try and find him." Ishmael said. "Then I'm going with you!" Xion said. Ishmael nodded and gathered his group. "You guys stay here, get them to a nurse or hospital." Ishmael damanded Elsa and her friends. "You can count on us." Olaf said. "Alright, les go find Vanitas." Ishmael said to his crew. With Vanitas, he made it through the portal and ended up in the Land Of Departure. Near the entrance, Kumo and her crew were standing near the doors. Aqua turned around and saw Vanitas, the whole crew came running to him. "Vanitas, your here, I thought you'd be with your crew." Ventus said, smiling. Vanitas didn't reply, he had his head down and an angry expression. "Well, that doesn't matter, your here and it's good to see you." Aqua said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Are you now...or are you just afraid to say how you really feel about me?" Vanitas asked. "What, what do you mean, Vanitas?" Aqua asked. "Yeah, why would we be afraid of saying anything to you?" Ventus asked.

"So now what your playing DUMB WITH ME?" Vanitas said, lashing out. "Whoa, hey, take it easy, Vanitas." Jim said. "You two stay out of this!" Vanitas said, turning his attention to Jim, Ariel and Herc. "Why are you so angry at Aqua and Ven?" Herc asked. "Vanitas, please talk too us." Aqua said. "What did you hear?" a voice from behind asked. It was Terra, walking towards them. "That I was suppose to be some weapon...an abomination known as the X-Blade!" Vanitas said. Terra grew a frown and looked to the ground. "So you know the truth..." Terra said. "Truth, what truth?" Herc asked. "Aqua, Ven, what's going on?" Ariel asked. "What is it that your not telling us?" Jim asked. "Well, you see..." Aqua said, being cut off. "No, Aqua I'll explain." Terra said, stepping up to Vanitas. "I'll tell you everything..." Terra said. He began to explain how Master Eraqus found him, darkness covered his body and he was in serious pain. Eraqus cured Vanitas of the darkness by putting a protective shield of light around his heart. But eventually dark beings fought Eraqus, grabbed Vanitas and destroyed the shield. He was once again consumed by the darkness and taken from the master. "He failed you, Vanitas, we all did." Terra said.

The group was struck by the story...was it really true. "We had the chance to protect you but we couldn't do it...those monsters...took you away from us and reawakened the darkness that slept in your heart." Terra explained. "Then there's only one thing left to do..." Vanitas said. "Terra...destroy me." he said. Everyone was shocked. "Vanitas, what are you...?" Ventus asked, in shock. "The X-Blade has no place in this or any world...those monsters took my chance of salvation...now there is no hope for me." Vanitas explained. "Don't say that, there's still a chance." Aqua said. "There IS no chance...with Eraqus gone, my heart can't be shielded from the darkness." Vanitas said. "He's right." Terra said. "Terra, what did you..." Ventus asked. "The X-Blade cannot be recreated, we mustn't allow it." Terra explained. "But you can't seriously suggest..." Jim said, shocked as well. "I don't want to do this...but thee is no other choice." Terra said, summoning Eraqus' Keyblade. "If this is what Vanitas wants...then I will grant him his wish." he said, getting in his battle stance. "Terra...please don't..." Ariel said, scared. "Forgive me..." Terra said, quietly. Vanitas stood there, closing his eyes, accepting his fate.

Terra swung his Keyblade and let out a fury of golden chained light, hurdling towards Vanitas. The boy falls to his knees and accepts what's to come. However, when the light clears up, Vanitas is not destroyed...standing before him were his comrades Ishmael, Seifer, Zack and Olette. "What?" Terra said, in shock. "Terra, what's the matter with you?" Ishmael shouted. "VANITAS!" a voice said, calling out to him. He turned around and it was Xion, running towards him and holding him, in her arms. X-Xion...how did you...?" Vanitas asked, in surprise. "Ishmael, I'm asking you and your friends to step aside, this has to be done. "Not gonna happen!" Seifer said. "You will not obey a master?" Terra asked. "No we will not." Zack said. "Are you okay, Vanitas?" Ishmael asked. "Guys...how did you..." Vanitas asked. "Xion, Olette, get him out of here." Seifer said. "Right." Xion said. "Why must you get in the way? This is what has to be done...if you don't have it in your heart to obey...then you will have to share Vanitas' fate!" Terra said. He came charging in, ready to land a blow. Ishmael, Seifer and Zack stood ready for anything. Just as Terra swung his Keyblade, Ventus stepped in and blocked the attack. He pushed Terra back, sending him flying. "Ventus?" Ishmael, Seifer and Zack said, in surprise. "Ven, what are you...?" Aqua asked, in confusion. "Ven, what...why are you doing this?" Terra asked. "Because I'm not gonna let you hurt Vanitas." Ventus said.

"Neither will we!" Jim said, with Ariel and Herc. They got in front of Ishmael, Zack and Seifer, shielding them from Terra. Aqua was in shock, standing there. "Are you really going to take this risk?" Terra asked. "Yes we are!" Herc sad. "We will not allow you to hurt our friend!" Ariel said. "Were not going anywhere!" Jim said. "You guys go, I'll take care of this." Ventus said. "You wanna take him on your own?" Jim asked. "I can hold him off, long enough for you guys to leave." Ventus said. "But what about Aqua?" Ariel asked. Ventus looked to Aqua and frowned. "Get her out of here...I don't want her to see this." Ventus said. "You sure your gonna be alright, Ven?" Ishmael asked. "I'm not as weak as I use to be." Ventus said. "Alright, let's get out of here." Ishmael said. "Vanitas, please, we have to go." Xion said. Vanitas snapped out of shock and nodded, in agreement. "Aqua, come on, we have to go." Herc said, grabbing her arm. "I can't leave them to..." Aqua said, being cut off. "GO, AQUA!" Ventus shouted out. "But...Ven..." Aqua said, concerned. "I'll be alright, go and get out of here." Ventus said. With that, everyone was gone and it was only Ventus and Terra that was left.

To Be Continued...


	12. To Wake From Our Prison (Part I)

Walking through the portal, the group entered a small little island, the sun was setting on this world, there were plenty of small little houses and I seemed so peaceful. "Where are we?" Zack asked. "I...I know this place." Ishmael said. "Really?" Seifer asked. "Yes, this is my home." Ishmael said. "YOUR HOME!?" the group said together. "Yes, this is where I live." Ishmael said. "You live on this small little island?" Seifer asked. "That's right." Ishmael said. "Hey, how's it going?" said a voice. The group turned around and saw a boy and a girl behind them. They looked like the same age as most if the group members. "Can we help you with something? The boy asked. "Uhhh..." Ishmael said, trying to think. "Well, we do need a place to stay." Olette said. "Well, why don't you come with us, we have a house that's big enough for all of you." The girl said. "Really, you'd let us stay with you?" Zack asked. "Of course, follow us." The boy said, walking off. The group began to follow the two off to there house. Suddenly, Ariel noticed that Aqua was far behind. She was looking at the sky and had a worried look on her face.

"Is something wrong, Aqua?" Ariel asked. "It's just..." Aqua tried to speak. "Your worried about Ventus?" Ariel asked. "Yeah, that's right." Aqua said. "You don't have to worry Ventus will be fine, you'll see." Ariel said. Aqua nodded her head and walked off, with Ariel. The group made it to the house and sat in the living room. "We can't thank you enough for what you did for us." Ishmael said. "Ah, it's no big deal, always happy to help someone in need." The boy said. "My names Sora, by the way." he said, introducing himself. "And my name is Kairi." The girl added. "Hi, I'm Ishmael, this is Olette, Seifer and Zack." Ishmael said, introducing his friends. "I'm Xion and this is my boyfriend, Vanitas." Xion added. "Hey there." Vanitas simply said. "I'm Jim Hawkins, this is Kumo, Hercules, Ariel and Aqua." Jim added, introducing his friends. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." Sora said. "Did you separated from any friends of yours?" Kairi asked. "Well, we do have a friend named..." Ariel said, before being cut off. Someone walked through the door and Ventus entered inside. "VEN!" Aqua said, jumping out of her seat and running towards Ventus. "It's good to see you, man." Seifer said. "Welcome back, Ven." Vanitas said, lowering his head. "I got worried something awful happened too you." Aqua said.

Ventus did not reply, he had his head down the whole time. Cinderella also showed up. "Cinderella, your here too." Olette said. "But...where's Terra?" Ishmael asked. Neither Cinderella or Ventus answered. "Ven...?" Zack said. "Terra...isn't here...he's gone." Ventus said. The group was shocked. Does that mean...?" Seifer asked. "Yes, Terra was eradicated...by my hand." Ventus said. Aqua was in shock, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I struck him down." Ventus said,walking off from the group. "Ven..." Aqua said, with a concerned voice. "Was he one of the friends you were going to tell us about, Ariel?" Kairi asked. "Yes, that's him." Ariel said. "What happened between him and this Terra?" Sora asked. The group wasn't exactly sure how to explain. "I'll tell you." Cinderella said, speaking up. She went on about how Ventus fought Terra, trying to bring him to his senses. The battle went on for a while, it seemed like it would never end. But Terra grew weak and feel to his knee. Instead of taking him out, Ventus chose to spare him and leave. Cinderella then goes on to say that she was leaving with him...but Terra wouldn't allow it. So he got back up, charged after Terra...and Ventus reacted and struck him.

The group was in even MORE shock, could Ventus really do such a thing? "You must understand...Terra was crazy, he Ventus didn't have a choice." Cinderella said. "That must've been hard for him." Seifer said. "Yeah, I can't believe Ven had to go through that." Zack said. Aqua looked to Ven, who was in the kitchen, staring at the window. "Well, you guys had a long day, why not get some sleep?" Sora suggested. "Yeah, we could really use it." Ishmael said. "Ladies, if you follow me, I'll take you to your rooms." Kairi said, getting up from the couch. "And boys, I'll take you to your rooms." Sora said. That night, everyone went to bed and was fast asleep. Well, almost everyone. Aqua and Vanitas had a hard time sleeping. Aqua went downstairs to check on Ven...he was still at the window...didn't move a muscle. "Ven, are you okay?" Aqua asked. "I killed him...I killed my best friend." Ventus said. "He left me no choice...he wasn't just coming after me, he was after Cinderella too." he explained. Aqua was shock by his words...would he attack his own queen. "Terra was going through the same thing Vanitas was...he felt anger...betrayal." Ventus said. "And it consumed him..." he went on explaining.

"Then Vanitas' friends come in and try to save him...and I stepped in as well." Ventus said. "I chose to fight...instead of reasoning with him." he said. "Ven, you shouldn't blame yourself for that...it couldn't have been helped." Aqua said. "I guess so...I could've at least tried...but I was so focused on protecting Vanitas." Ventus said. "That's good, you wanted to protect someone who was in trouble." Aqua said. "Are you telling me that striking down Terra was the right thing to do?" Ventus asked. "I wouldn't call it right...but it was necessary." Aqua said, placing her hands on his shoulders. "I'm sorry I lashed out at you, I just didn't want you to see and witness what was happening." Ventus said. "I know and I thank you for that." Aqua said, kissing Ventus' cheeks. "And I thank you too." Vanitas said, from behind Aqua and Ventus. "For what?" Ventus asked. "For stepping in and protecting me, even though we don't know each other really well." Vanitas said. Ventus smiled walked up to Vanitas and offered his hand. "Anytime...brother." Ventus said. Vanitas smiled and shook his hand. Aqua stood there, feeling happy for the two.

The next morning, when everyone was awake, Ishmael called in Elsa and her friends to come to Destiny Islands and Sora's house for a meeting. "Alright, kid, were here, what's the big emergency?" Ai asked. "We have some news...news that you guys might wanna listen up on." Ishmael said. "And what is that?" Riku asked. "Well, it's kinda hard to explain but..." Ishmael tried to say, before being cut off. Roxas grabbed his shoulder and looked too him. "I can handle this." Roxas said. "Thanks." Ishmael said, sitting next to Olette. "Well, here's what is going on..." Roxas said. He explained how the world they were all in was nothing but a fake. A data, or basically a level. The players who signed up for the game were turned into data as there original bodies were still on the outside, hands glued to the controller and there brain wired into the system. "Are...are you joking right now?" Ai asked, freaked out. "No, I'm afraid it's all true." Namíne said. "This...this is crazy." Ai said. "So what do we do about it?" Sora asked Roxas. "I'm don't know." Roxas said. "I do!" Ishmael said. The meeting looked to Ishmael, in shock. "You do?" Olette asked. "Yes,were gonna clear this game and exit this world." Ishmael said. "But Ishmael, we can't, only the players will be able to exit." Vanitas said. "Not exactly, I hacked into the computer and made a few changes." Ishmael said. "What kind of changes?" Ventus asked. "Not only will the players exit out, the programs will be sent to there original places...seeing how most of you are data." Ishmael said.

"Alright, now that we have a game plan, where do we go from here?" Riku asked. "To the boss battle...if we clear that, were home free." Ismael said. "Then let's get going." Sora said. "We'll have to gear up and make sure were prepared for this match." Seifer said. "No worries, we'll make a quick stop to Twilight Town and stock up there." Ishmael said. "Everyone of us is going?" Kristoff asked. "That's right, the non fighters will stay on the sidelines, while we skilled warriors do the hard work." Ishmael said. "If it means freedom, then I'M IN!" Olaf said. "Count me in." Elsa said. "Me too." Anna said. "I guess I'm on board as well." Kristoff said. "Then it's off to Twilight Town!" Ishmael said. The group transported themselves to town and began stocking up on items and equipment and before they knew it, they were off to the final match and there struggle to be free from there prison.

To Be Continued...


	13. To Wake From Our Prison (Part II)

After getting everything they needed for the final clash, the group headed off to the last battle, Ishmael was more determined than ever to finally escape the nightmare. "I'm going to end this battle, I just know it." Ishmael thought to himself. Finally exiting the save point, Ishmael and his group found themselves in a dark cave. "Looks like this is our stop." Zack said. "And our next destination is right at the end of this cave." Seifer said. "Then let's go." Ishmael said. They began walking through the cave and made it to the outside. It was very gloomy, there was barely anything left. "Whoa, is that all that's left of the worlds, take by the game?" Zack asked. "Those worlds will be restored if we clear the game, right?" Olette asked. "That's right." Seifer said. "But if we do clear this game and everything will be sent to where it once came, what'll happen to us...our data versions of us?" Vanitas asked. "Will we really be sent to the outside world, like Ishmael said?" he asked. "Of course we will, once we beat the boss, were outa here." Ishmael said. "All we need is a little faith." he said. "Ishmael is right, Vani." Xion said. Vanitas nodded, in agreement.

"I wonder where were gonna find this last boss battle?" Zack asked. "Dive into the most dangerous place and we'll find him." Seifer said. "In a world like this, EVERYWHERE is dangerous." Vanitas said. "Wait, where are the others, weren't they right behind us?" Olette asked. "They'll catch up, we need to press on,me clear out the heartless for them and it'll be easier for them to catch up." Ishmael said. "Good idea, so let's get moving." Vanitas said. The group pressed on, battling heartless and many other monster along the way. The battle kept going, wherever they turned, heartless were there. With no other choice, they sometimes had to retreat and run off. Luckily, there were some spots where it WAS safe. "Ugh, man, I didn't think this would be so difficult..." Zack said. "Yeah, no kidding." Seifer said. "I'm not sure how much more of this I can take." Olette said. "We can't break down now, we have to end this nightmare." Sora said. "He's right, you guys wanna take a breather, go ahead, I'll keep going." Ishmael said. "But Ishmael..." Olette said, concerned. "Don't worry, I'll head to a save point, if it gets to hard for me." Ishmael said. With that, he walked through the smoke and was gone.

Back at the entrance, Ventus and his group finally arrived at the last level. "Whoa, look at this place...it's a disaster." Herc said. "Focus on the task, Herc." Jim said. "He's right, we gotta find the others." Ariel said. "Well, if I know them, there probably somewhere, way ahead of us." Kumo said. "Then we better get going." Kristoff said. "This could be a trap." Ai said. "Either way, we have to get moving and catch up with the others." Riku said. "Then onward we go." Anna said. The group then began to walk on. It was an easy road, no enemies or ambushes anywhere. "You think we would've expected an attack by now." Ai said. "The others must've cleared a path for us." Kristoff said. "Well, that makes it easier for us." Ventus said. "I just hope the others are alright." Aqua said. "Don't worry, Aqua, if I know Ishmael, he's just fine." Ventus said. Back with Ishmael's group they made it to an open battlefield. It looked just like the islands...only it was half collapsed. "What in the...what happened here?" Zack asked. "Is this...the islands?" Kairi asked. "Don't be fooled, Kairi. It's a hoax, the boss is messing with us." Vanitas explained. "But where's Ishmael?" Olette asked. "There!" Seifer said, pointing to the edge. There was Ishmael, staring at the open sky. "Come on, let's go!" Olette said, taking off. "WAIT!" Vanitas said, grabbing her arm. "What's wrong?" Olette asked.

"Something about this feels wrong." Vanitas said. "What do you mean, Vani?" Xion asked. "Remember what I said about the boss paying tricks on us...how do we know this isn't some kind of trick...how do we know that's Ishmael standing near the edge?" Vanitas explained. "He's right, it could a trap." Sora said. "If so, then where is the real Ishmael?" Zack asked. "Guys!" shouted out a voice. It was Ventus ad his crew. "Hey, you guys finally caught up." Vanitas said. "Thanks for giving us an easy path." Riku said. "Where's your leader?" Ai asked. "Isn't that him over there?" Herc asked, pointing to the boy on the edge. "Were not sure, for all we know, it could be a trap." Zack said. "Only one way to find out." Kumo said. She jumped off the top ledge and ran over to the edge. "Kumo, wait!" Ventus said. The whole crew then followed her to the edge. "Take a look at this tiny place. To the heart seeking freedom, this island is a prison surrounded by water. And so this boy sought out to escape from his prison. He saw a way to cross over I to other worlds...and he opened his heart to darkness." The figure said. "I was right, it wasn't Ishmael, it's a trap!" Vanitas said. "Ishmael, sweetie, where are you?" Olette called out. "Don't bother, your voice can no longer reach him, where he is." The imposter said.

"His heart belongs again to darkness. All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it, it grows, consumes it. Such is it's nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came! You see, darkness is the hearts true essence." The imposter explained. "That's a lie!" Seifer said. "He's right, yeah, the heart maybe weak and sometimes, it may even give in." Zack said. "But we have all learned that deep down, there is a light that NEVER goes out!" Ventus said. "Unbelievable...so you have all come this far and still you understand nothing...every light must fade, every heart return to darkness!" The imposter shouted, his similar clothes to Ishmael then changed into a dark mode suit and his ocean blue eyes turned to dark golden. Out of nowhere, darkness seeped out of his skin and formed some kind of shadowy heartless monster. "What is that?" Zack asked, in fear. "Who cares, let's just take him out!" Seifer said. "Afraid not!" The imposter said. His shadowy other struck the remaining platform and it all came crumbling down. The crew members were falling all the way down. It seemed like it would never end...until they were swallowed by a dark force.

When they opened there eyes, they were absolutely nowhere, all they saw was each other. "What happened? Where are we?" Zack asked. "Not sure, be ready for anything." Vanitas said. "Behold the endless abyss...within it lies the heart and existence of all worlds...Kingdom Hearts!" The imposter said. "Kingdom...Hearts?" Vanitas said, confused. "Look as hard as you are able, you'll not find even the smallest glimmer of light. From those dark depths are all heart born...even yours." The imposter explained. "Your insane, you maniac!" Seifer said. "Where is Ishmael?" Vanitas asked. "You should be more worried about yourselves." The imposter said. "Look, there he is!" Ai shouted, pointing to the ground. They saw Ishmael being swallowed by the darkness. Ishmael!" Olette shouted to him. "We gotta save him!" Zack said. Everyone fell to the ground and tried pulling him out of the darkness...but they soon realized they were being swallowed as well. "No, no, it...it's got us!" Zack said. "Don't you see, no matter where you go, you cannot escape the darkness, it'll always find you!" The imposter said. "Ai!" Riku shouted out. She tried reaching for his hand but was pulled too deep into the darkness. "Riku, Ai, NO!" Seifer shouted. One by one, everyone was being pulled into the darkness. "Darkness is forever!" The imposter said. Vanitas was struggling to get loose but he was then pulled into the dark. Was this the end...has the team failed to clear the game?

_"Come on guys, keep fighting, do not let him win!"_

A familiar voice called out I to the darkness. "**ISHMAEL!**" The entire group called out together. With that single word, a bright light shined through the darkness and freed the group. "No, impossible!" The imposter said, in surprise. "After everything we've been through, you still don't get it, do you?" Zack said. "As long as we stay true and believe in the light..." Olette said. "The darkness will never defeat us!" Seifer said. "And even if we lose sight of the light..." Vanitas said. "The love and friendship we have for each other will be ENOUGH to escape the dark!" Ishmael said, his bright light, turning him into a ghost. "**UNITED AS ONE, WE CANNOT AND WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!**" The whole crew chanted. Together, there lights was so bright, it dispelled the darkness from them and even did damage to the imposter, destroying his Ishmael look alike shell and revealing his true form. The imposter began to float to the top, his hands raised high. "It is futile, the Keyblade alone, cannot seal the door to darkness..." The imposter said. "**KINGDOM HEARTS**...fill me with the power of darkness!" The imposter said. "Even after your defeat, you still don't understand it, we all know now, without a doubt...true power is **LIGHT!**" Ishmael shouted. As the door opened, a bright light shines through! "No, this...this can't be!" The imposter said, fading away.

The light grew brighter, the is poster was destroyed and a big sign appeared in the air saying..."Congratulations For Clearing The Game!" The crew began to float closer and closer to the light it blinded there eyes but they didn't care. After a few minutes...there was nothing...nothing but white. All of a sudden, Ishmael could hear voices calling out to him. As he opened his eyes, he saw his friends, standing above him. "Sweetie, your awake." Olette said, in happiness. He got up from his back and looked all around. The surrounding looked like his old room. "Where...are we?" Ishmael asked. "Don't you know, your in your room." Vanitas said. "My...my room?" Ishmael asked. "Yeah, man, were back, were in the outside world now." Zack said. Ishmael began to refuse to believe what he was hearing he got up and ran outside his room. He was his living room, his kitchen and when he ran outside, he could actually feel the breeze of the wind. "Sweetie, you okay?" Olette asked. "I don't believe it...were...were home...were finally home!" Ishmael shouted in happiness. "Yeah, it's all thanks to you, dude." Zack said. "But where's the others?" Ishmael asked. "Possibly at home." Seifer said. "It's all thanks to you that were free." Vanitas said. Ishmael couldn't help but smile...finally, he was back home, where he belonged.

**THE END!**


End file.
